


Paints, Words, & Liquors

by leatherlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Luke, Calum Hood - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlashton/pseuds/leatherlashton
Summary: "So what now?""Well, we can make this a thing, unless you got a problem with it.""Fuck it, let's make it our thing."...or when six years after a crazy, messy, and hurtful break-up, Luke and Ashton met again. Both have moved on, both have started new lives, both have put the past behind, and both have decided to give each other a chance, made up, and became friends...with benefits.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my works that I also posted on Wattpad and now, I've decided to post this here as well. This is still an on-going fic on Wattpad and I only got a few chapters ready for this one. I will try to post them as soon as I can have the time to do so. Here is the prologue to give you a little sneak peak of the book. Enjoy! :)

### PROLOGUE

-luke-

I took in the smell of Sydney. Six years. Six years that I have not been here. Not even visited for once. Now I am back to this place where I was born, grew up, and made a lot of precious life memories: both good and bad. The place where my family and friends live. The place that I do love but chose to leave to chase my dreams. Now, I am back. I am home.

A cab stopped in front of me as I stood outside the airport. “Need a cab or waiting for someone to pick you up?” The cab driver, a friendly looking old man, peeped out the window and smiled at me as he asked with his strong Australian accent. It has been a long time since I heard the sound of an Australian accent.

I smiled at the man and said, “I never really told anyone that I’d be arriving today, so I guess I’m gonna need your service.”

“Well then, hop in, kid!”

“Mind giving me a hand with my stuff?”

The old man chuckled and stepped out of his cab and helped me out with my luggage. As everything was inside the cab’s trunk, I slipped into the backseat as the cab driver also got back inside the cab, sitting behind the wheel. I gave the man the address of my mother’s home, and he started to drive.

“You seem to have brought a lot of things with ya?” the old man, commented.

I smiled as I looked at him through the rearview mirror and said, “Yeah, just all of my stuff.”

“Really? Moving here?”

“Moving back.”

The cab driver glanced at me through the rearview mirror with a surprised look on his face. “Are you from here?”

“Yeah…born and raised. Why do you sound surprised though?”

“I thought you are an American. You sound American.”

I smiled, “Yeah…I lived in New York for a few years, guess I lost my accent there.”

“Yeah, I think you did, but you’ll get it back soon enough, now that you are moving back, as you say.”

I just gave the man a chuckle in response.

I exchanged a few more words with the sweet cab driver as he drove me to my destination. He was a really lovely man, and I like him, and so I gave him a generous tip when we reached my mum’s house. He wouldn’t want to accept it but I insisted, and he hugged me as a thank you.

I gave him a wave goodbye before I turned around and looked up at the house in front of me. Home.

I let out a breath and adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked towards the porch, feeling my heart pump hard in my chest as I took every step on the stairs. I stopped in front of the door of the house I grew up in and took a heavy breath before I raised up my fist and knocked on the wooden door.

“Just a minute!” I heard the very familiar voice of my mother from inside the house, answering to the sound of the knock I made.

I really don’t know how my mother would react to me just showing up at her doorstep at 8 in the evening without any warning. We haven’t seen each other since I left Australia. We do talk though, and I still have a good relationship with her. It’s just that, me coming home after all this time is a total shocker – even for me.

The decision was just made all of a sudden, and I told no one about it. Before I could give myself a chance to change my mind, I was already on a plane back to Australia with everything that I need with me.

The door then opened, and soon my mother came to sight. As soon as her eyes landed on me, she dropped the glass of red wine she was holding, the sound of the breaking of the glass rang around the place, and the red wine inside it spilled, staining the light brown carpet on the floor.

“Mom? Is everything ok?” I heard my brother, Jack, call from inside the house, and soon he emerged in the hallway but right then stopped in his tracks when he saw me standing by the door.

My mother was looking up at me with wide eyes and mouth agape, and Jack did the same reaction as my mother.

I gave them both a tight smile and said, “Hi.”

It was Jack who reacted first as he walked closer to where my mother and I were standing with the doorway separating us.

“Holy fucking hell!” Jack expressed as he pulled me and locked me in a tight embrace.

I chuckled against his shoulder as I hugged him back. I looked at my mother who now has finally recovered from her surprise, and I let go of Jack and went to hug her.  
“Hi, mum,” I whispered in her ear as I felt her hands circle around my body.

“Luke, my boy,” my mother responded, and I could hear the tears from the sound of her voice.

I pulled away to look at her, and she is indeed in tears, but a wide smile is etched on his face as she looked up at me, hands cupping my face.

“Luke, what is going on?” Jack then asked from beside me with a very confused expression.

“I’ll explain later. Right now, I just really need to be home.”

Both Jack and my mother looked at me skeptically but soon then nodded.

“Get in and have some dinner,” my mother said.

“I’ll go get my stuff first.”

“I’ll help you,” Jack said.

“Ok, then I’ll clean up this broken glass,” my mother said as she turned and headed back further into the house.

Both Jack and I went to get my stuff from the side of the road. He took the huge duffel bag and the smaller suitcase as I grabbed the bigger suitcase.

“You know, now I am more confused about your sudden arrival with all these stuff you brought with you,” Jack commented as we both walked back to the house.

I just smiled in response. My mother was waiting for us by the open door which is already cleaned up from the pieces of a broken wine glass, but the red stain was there still. I looked down at it as both Jack, and I passed through the door then I looked at my mother and said, “I’m sorry about that. I’ll replace the carpet.”

My mother waved her hand in dismissal as she said, “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

I smiled at her, and she went to close the door as I followed Jack further into the house. I heard a few voices from the dining area as I walked down the hallway toward the living room where Jack brought my stuff in.

I put down my bag, and my suitcase next to my other stuff then followed Jack into the dining area where the rest of the family are. Well, minus my dad who had passed away a long, long time ago.

Every single person who was sitting at the dining table fell silent as I entered the room and they all looked up at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. I don’t even understand what the occasion is that got everyone here tonight. My brothers and I have all moved out a long time ago, and both of them are already married.

I smiled tightly at all of them, and said, “Hello.”

“Luke?!” Ben, my oldest brother, said in utter surprise as he stood up from his chair and went over to me and hugged me.

I hugged my brother back, and as he let go of me, his wife also went to hug. Then Jack’s wife followed and lastly, my teenage niece – Ben’s daughter – also went to hug me. I am kinda close to the kid, especially before I left Australia. I used to babysit her.

“What the hell? Why are you home?” Ben asked as everyone settled back at the dining table, including Jack and my mother.

I removed my leather jacket and sat down in the empty seat at the end of the table. “I missed home and figured maybe I’d come visit. Hopefully, I still have a room to sleep in?”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” my mother said, “your room is exactly how you left it.”

“Well, that’s a total relief.”

Everyone chuckled, then I said, “I’m really sorry if I just showed up without warning, though.”

“It’s a total surprise, but it’s definitely a great one,” Jack commented.

“And you did a great timing too as everyone is here,” Ben added.

“Yeah, about that…why is everyone here?” I asked.

“We’re celebrating,” Ben’s wife said. “Sarah won the poem writing competition in their school.”

I looked at my niece with a proud smile and said, “Really? I guess I owe you a present then.”

“Oh yeah, you do. You are gonna buy me something that I want,” Sarah responded.

“Then that I will do,” I said, earning a wide, excited grin from my niece.

“You spoil her too much,” Ben commented.

“She’s my niece, Ben, allow me to spoil her,” I told my brother. “Especially now that she is following my footsteps, right Sarah?”

“Yes, and I am also gonna be a writer like Uncle Lukey,” Sarah said with a proud smile.

I gave my brother a smug look, earning an eye-roll from him.

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t you wanna eat something?” my mother then asked.

“It’s fine, I’m not hungry anyway,” I said with a smile.

“Then have a drink,” Jack offered.

“That is better though.”

Jack chuckled then stood up and grabbed me a bottle of beer. I thanked him as I took the drink from him, then took a swig.

I spent the next few hours in the backyard with my family, talking and laughing, catching up mostly. I still haven’t really told them why I came home so sudden. I didn’t even tell them I am moving back. There’s another time for that. For now, I just want to spend some time with them. I missed them.

\---

I have been lying on my bed for like an hour already, and I just couldn’t sleep. Jetlag can be one of the reasons. I checked the time on my phone, and it’s 1:08 AM. I let out a breath and decided just to go out and take a walk because lying down here on my bed will be useless because I just couldn’t sleep.

I put on a random black t-shirt which I pulled out from my unpacked bag the put on a pair of black joggers. I grabbed my hoodie then my wallet and my phone and walked out of my room. I silently closed my door and walked downstairs to the front door as silently as I could to not wake my mother up.

As I was out of the house, I put on the hood of my hoodie and began walking down the road with no exact destination.

I followed to where my feet would bring me and just took in the smell of the cold yet still with hints of warmth Australian night. I feel foreign in my own hometown. Being away for six years and then suddenly come home just feels like…I don’t know…weird? The place looks very familiar but feels very unfamiliar.

I ended up at the park, and I stayed on a bench facing a small pond. I let out a sigh and looked up at the stars scattered around the clear night sky. It looks really beautiful. I always like looking up at the stars because they always fascinate me. I used to climb up the roof before and just lay down there and watch the stars for hours.

I smiled as I watched the pretty little bright dots in the night sky. I realized it had been a while that I actually was able to look up and watch the stars. Living in New York for six years kind of took this away from me. All you see when you look up are the tall building surrounding around New York.

I missed this. I missed this feeling. I missed a lot of things that I used to do here that I just stopped doing when I moved away.

I left a lot of things behind me; things that I love. 

I left home to chase after my dreams, and I would say that I was successful in doing so. I became a writer, and I make good money. I did live my life in New York. I did get what I want, but I also sacrificed a lot to get it. I gave up the important things in my life, and I hurt some of the important people in my life. A high price to pay to make my dreams come true.

Call me selfish or ambitious or whatever the fuck that you want, because maybe I am that. Maybe all I really care about is myself.

I did get what I want. I became who I want to be. I made my dreams come true. But the thing is, I am not genuinely happy. I feel like something huge is missing in me. Sure I do have fun and stuff, I buy the things that I want, I do the things that I want, but at the end of the day, I would feel this big hole in me that needs to be filled in.

I started to feel it more and more as I continued to live my life in New York. Then it became too much, and the feeling of needing to fill that hole became too overwhelming. I just needed to go seek for that missing piece in me.

Then I ended up here. Back home. I don’t even really know why I decided to come back here in the first place. I could go anywhere else, but I chose to come back here.  
I don’t hate my hometown. I love hometown, and a part of me is happy that I came home. But a part of me is scared of being back home.

I let out another sigh as I tore my gaze away from the star-filled night sky. The night is getting colder, and I decided that maybe I should go back to my mother’s house, and try to get some sleep then maybe start looking for my own place later if I have the chance. If I’m moving back here, I’ve got to have my own place. It should be on my priority list.

I pushed myself up from the bench I was sitting on and began walking back the way home. I inserted both of my hands in my hoodie pockets and just focused my gaze down on the path. The streets are clear since it’s like maybe almost 3 AM now, so I just casually crossed the street and walked down the block.

But as I turned around the corner, I bumped hard into another body, making me stumble back. The hood was pulled off of my head, releasing my blond curls that is now growing long. I was lucky enough that I was able to catch my balance and didn’t fall on the concrete pavement. But I did notice all these art materials that are now scattered around because of the impact of the bump. I quickly started to pick them up without looking at the person I bumped into as I said, “Fuck, I’m really sorry.”

“I’d be damned,” the sound of the very familiar voice that I know I could recognize anywhere rang, making me quickly stood up straight and turn around with wide eyes. The familiar pair of hazel-green orbs met my blue ones along with that pretty dimply smile.

_**Ashton Irwin.** _

\---


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >this fic will be on Luke's P.O.V.
> 
> >if changes will be made as for when the chapter will require a shift in P.O.V., it will be indicated on the top of the part if whoseP.O.V. it will be...

### one

**\---**

Before I left, a lot of things happened: mostly messy. But one thing that stands out among all those messy stuff that happened was me hurting one particular person: my ex-boyfriend, Ashton. I left him with a broken heart and an amount of anger towards me that no one can ever measure.

I did love him. Very much. But I have to leave him. It was the hardest decision that I made but I had to do it. I soon then learned to let go and move on from him and focus on my career. I learned to live without him but the guilt was still there and I hope that this time around, I’d be able to apologize to him for what happened. Hopefully.

I didn’t really know if he’s still here in this town. Haven’t heard anything from him or about him since I left. It’s exactly him that I am scared about being back home. I don’t know what will happen if our paths would cross again. I don’t know if I am ready for that.

But then, maybe the universe loves to make fun of me that on my first night back home, the first person I ever bumped into at 3 AM is Ashton Irwin.

If I am truthfully honest, being surprised and shocked are understatements. As soon as I heard his voice, I felt like I was being drenched in ice-cold water. And as my eyes met those hazel-green ones, I felt like my soul left my body. I never thought I would ever be this not ready in my entire life.

But the thing that shocked me the most is that he was not angry at me. He was surprised to see me, sure, but he was smiling too. I was totally expecting that he’d be like, well, not talk to me, considering what went down between us. But what happened was quite the opposite:

-Two nights ago...  
But as I turned around the corner, I bumped hard into another body, making me stumble back. The hood was pulled off of my head, releasing my blond curls that is now growing long. I was lucky enough that I was able to catch my balance and didn’t fall on the concrete pavement. But I did notice all these art materials that are now scattered around because of the impact of the bump. I quickly started to pick them up without looking at the person I bumped into as I said, “Fuck, I’m really sorry.”  
“I’d be damned,” the sound of the very familiar voice that I know I could recognize anywhere rang, making me quickly stood up straight and turn around with wide eyes. The familiar pair of hazel-green orbs met my blue ones along with that pretty dimply smile: Ashton Irwin.  
“Luke Hemmings?” He asked, with that smile still etched on his face.  
“Ashton Irwin,” I responded, smiling small.  
He stared at me still smiling and it made me really uncomfortable. He then gave out a chuckle with a shake of his head as he said, “Wow. Look at you. You’ve changed a lot. Rocking the long hair, huh?”  
I smiled small, “Yeah...thought I might try it. Turns out it’s a lot easier to handle, contrary to what most believe.”  
Ashton laughed, “True...tried it before too, but kinda missing the short hair so…”  
“Well, you look good, as always.”  
“Thanks...well, so are you. Always beautiful.”  
I gave Ashton a tight smile.  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He then asked.  
“Yeah...a few years,” I replied, and couldn’t help but be wary about what’s happening at the moment, with him being so casual.  
“Six years,” he pointed out.  
I nodded.  
“How long have you been back?”  
“Not long, really. I uh...I just arrived some hours ago.”  
“Oh, really? Wow. So that means, you haven’t seen the guys yet?”  
“You mean Calum and Michael?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No, not yet. They don’t even know yet that I’m back. Actually, I told no one that I’m coming back. It kinda did surprise my family when I just showed up at my mum’s doorstep.”  
Ashton chuckled, “You are always full of surprises, Luke. I think that’s one of the things that won’t change about you.”  
I just gave Ashton a smile in response.  
It went silent again and he was just staring at me and I just made myself look down at my feet. Then he said, making me look up, “You know, why don’t you come by at the bar this Friday night. Cal and Mike will be there. You can surprise them if you want.”  
I smiled, “I don’t know, Ashton…”  
“Oh, come on. You’ve been gone for six years, and the first thing you do when you come back is turned down an invite from an old friend?”  
Friend. That word caught me off guard. I never thought that he’d ever see me at least that: a friend. But now he even calls himself as my old friend.  
I don’t understand what is going on right now, and it really feels weird, but I also don’t wanna ruin it. Maybe Ashton right now is being genuinely nice and he has totally moved on, so maybe I’ll take my chances. I came here to start a new life and this might be a good start. So I smiled at him as I handed back his art materials that I almost forgot I was holding and said, “Fine. What time and which bar?”  
Ashton beamed, “Great! Well, is 8 PM good?”  
“I’m kind of have nothing to do as of this moment of my life so yeah, 8 PM is good.”  
“Cool. So Friday night, 8PM, at a bar called Youngblood.” **[sorry, I really couldn’t think of a good name for a bar. I suck, I know. :( ]**

**\---**

Now it’s Friday night and I have like an hour before I’m gonna meet up with Ashton in this bar that I’ve never heard before. I’m gonna meet Mike and Cal too who have no idea I’m back which kinda makes things worse than they already are. I mean, I am meeting my ex-boyfriend who I had a really bad break-up with and haven’t talked to in years and then suddenly when we met again for the first time, he just acted as if nothing ever happened between us. Then Mike and Cal are gonna be there and I also haven’t talked to them since the past year because that is how shitty I am as a friend and I don’t have a fucking idea if they know why Ashton is just now like this with me. So yeah, that makes things worse.

I also couldn’t keep the fact that I am fucking nervous. I’m gonna be meeting and will be hanging out with my longtime friends. I know I am acting ridiculous because they are my best friends since we were nine and I should be very excited to see them again, but I haven’t seen these guys for six years. I am scared of what could happen now when we all see each other again. Will they still want me as their friend after everything that I did? And then there’s the fact that Ashton is there and he was the one who invited me. I’m just kinda scared and wondering about how Cal and Mike will react to that.

I still have no fucking idea if what really is happening, myself, when it comes to me and Ashton. Everything is just not what I am expecting.  
I tried to push all my growing nerves away and focused on buttoning my shirt up. I’m gonna be meeting my friends who I haven’t seen in years, at least I’d be looking decent in our reunion.

“You’re going somewhere?” my mother said, appearing on my bedroom door.

I turned away from my mirror to look at my mother. I smiled at her and said, “Yeah, just gonna go meet up with the guys.”

“The guys? You mean, Calum and Michael?”

“Yeah...and Ashton too.”

“Ashton, huh?” my mother said, giving me a surprised look.

I smiled tightly as I said, “Yeah, he was the one who invited me.”

“So you two are ok now?”

I sighed, “I don’t really know, mum...I bumped into him the other night and he was just very nice and like ok with everything and then he invited me and said I could surprise Calum and Michael. He even addressed himself as my ‘old friend.’”

“Well, you know Ashton, honey. He has always been a nice boy. It has been a long time anyway, then maybe he has moved on from everything and realized that your friendship is more important than everything else. You were best friends before you became lovers.”

I smiled at what my mother said, “I hope that really it is.”

“Well, you said, you are going to surprise Calum and Michael?”

“Yeah...they still have no idea I’m back.”

“They sure will be delighted to see you. They often come by and ask about you. They do miss you so much.”

“Then in return, I am being a shitty friend to them. I didn’t even bother to keep in touch with them.”

“I believe you had reasons why you did what you did, and I know your friends will understand. And hey, I’ve known those boys since they were small. They are never the kind to hold grudges. Ashton is the best example from what you just told me.”

I smiled at my mother, “Thanks, mum, for calming down my nerves.”

My mother smiled back then she said, “So, are you gonna use my car?”

“Uh...no, I think shouldn’t. I might drink more than intended so it’s better no to drive. Well, there’s Uber, anyway.”

“OK, have fun tonight, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, mum.”

**\---**

As planned, I took an Uber to the bar that Ashton told me to meet-up with him and the boys. I’m a few minutes early but that’s always me.

I stood in front of the bar and looked up at the modernized designed sign above the entrance. It’s beautiful. I like it. The way the word “Youngblood” is designed in bold cursive letters and the neon colors used for the lights around it. It kinda gives off the club vibe but with the whole exterior of the establishment, you can clearly see that it is mainly a bar with an artistic old-fashioned theme. As I examined the whole facade of the bar, I don’t really know what, but it somehow gives me a very familiar vibe.

“Are you gonna go inside or you’re just gonna stare at the door?” Ashton’s very familiar voice, sounded from behind me, making me turn around to look at him.

A warm smile is spread on his face and I couldn’t help but smile back. “I was just admiring the sign. It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” he responded.

I looked at him with a surprised look and said, “Wait, you designed it?”

“Kind of,” he said, with a shrug, then started walking towards the door.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked as I followed him.

Ashton just gave me a chuckle, then he said, “Come on in, I want you to see the interior and tell me how you find it.”

I gave him a confused look but still followed him as he stepped inside the bar.

My mouth went agape as I entered the establishment. The interior design is just amazing. The lights inside are just the perfect amount of brightness. They’re not too bright nor they are too dim. The whole theme inside is of the Earth element with the ceiling being decorated of what looks like vines and roots of the trees.

The line of liquors on the shelf behind the counter, against the wall, shines out with its monochromatic effect and incredibly complements the whole design of the bar. The line of tables on the other side of the bar across the counter offers an earthly vibe as it goes well with the whole motif inside, with pieces of paintings of nature are hung on the entire wall. it offers the people a more laid back ambiance as they enjoy quite some time with their friends.

On the far most end, two large pool tables grace with some group of people playing. A rather modern, artistic design that matches the sign outside is decorated on the wall at that end which gives it off a more isolated aura, as if they have their own world in that area, separated from the rest of the bar. It kinda conveys a more young vibe with the neon lights on the wall and a dimmer lighting, as that end is mostly filled with younger people.

On the opposite end is a small stage in which, I believe is for a live band. There is also a large screen on the corner of the stage, obviously for a karaoke set up, as there are people already making use of it and singing their hearts out.

As you enter the bar, you will first get the fancy vibe with all of its classic overall design but that impression quickly fades away as the place itself is like has its own relaxing appeal as if it tells you to loosen up and have a good time.

“So, what do you think?” Ashton asked, looking up at me with an expectant smile.

I chuckled in amazement, “Damn...this is the most incredible bar, I have ever been into.”

“Glad you like it,” he simply said, and headed over towards the counter.

I followed him and we both sat down next to each other on the barstools. I looked at Ashton as he looked up at the wall of liquors. Not gonna lie, but damn, he looks so beautiful with how the light is reflected against him. His side profile just looks so stunning as how it is outlined and the parts of his face is being shadowed.

I pushed those kinds of thoughts away though and asked Ashton something that has me really confused, “Ashton, why are you taking the compliments I am giving to the place?”

“Because, he owns everything,” a voice sounded, making me turn towards where it came from.

A good-looking, dark-haired and really tall guy, stood behind the counter with a piece of white cloth on his shoulder. He must be the bartender. I gave him a confused look at what he just said and he chuckled. “Well, this man, right here,” he said, pointing to Ashton with his unmistakably American accent, “owns this bar.”

My eyes widened in surprise as I turned back to Ashton with a gaping mouth. “You own this bar?!”

Ashton just smiled at me in response. A realization then hit me: that is exactly why I have been having this very strangely familiar vibe about the whole place. It’s because everything is just so Ashton. The whole design, and the theme, and the set-up...it’s just so him.

Then I remembered something and I chuckled at the memory. I turned back to the bartender and said, “Wow. This is incredibly amazing.”

The bartender smiled, then he said, “It is, and I’m so lucky to be working here.” He then leaned over to me and whispered in my ear and said, “Pays really well.”

I laughed at what he said then said, pointing to Ashton, “Well, we all know how generous this man is.”

The bartender chuckled. I then extended a hand and said, “I’m Luke.”

He raised an eyebrow then glanced at Ashton with an amused yet knowing expression before he smiled at me and shook my hand, saying, “I’m Jordan: obviously, the bartender.”  
I chuckled as we both dropped our hands.

“Well, this place doesn’t fully belong to Ashton, though,” Jordan stated.

I gave him a questioning look.

“I only own half of this,” Ashton said.

“Who owns the other half?” I asked.

Before either Ashton or Jordan could answer, Jordan’s attention was caught by some people entering the door behind us and he smiled and said, “Him.”  
I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise to see Calum walking towards us, but he didn’t see me yet as his eyes are glued to his phone. Michael then appeared behind him and was looking at the direction of the people by the pool tables.

Calum then looked up from his phone and stopped in his tracks immediately as soon as he saw me, making Michael bump into him.

“Calum, what th-,” Michael said but quickly cut himself off as he followed Calum’s gaze and met mine.

I gave them both a small smile and a tiny wave. My nerves quickly kicked back in and I don’t know what to do or what to say. What if they really are mad at me?

“Lucas?!” Michael literally shouted with an excited look on his face and that somehow eased my nerves.

“Hey, Mike,” I greeted.

Michael then pushed past Calum and went to tackle me. I laughed as I wrapped my arms back around my friend. I then looked up and looked at Calum who was still standing frozen on his spot with a surprised look on his face.

I gave him a smile and that somehow got him back from his stunned state and he ran towards me and Michael and joined the hug.

“I fucking missed you, you giant noodle!” Calum expressed as he locked both me and Michael in his arms.

I laughed at what he called me then said, “I missed you too, Calum.”

“WAIT!” Michael suddenly exclaimed, making all of us look at him in confusion.

He glanced between me and Ashton then narrowed his eyes and said, “What the fuck is going on right here?”

Ashton and I glanced at each other as Calum also glanced between me and Ashton and then raised a questioning eyebrow yet holding an amused expression on his face.

“What do you mean?” I asked eventhough I already have a clue what Michael meant. Well, honestly, I ask the same question.

“Are you two back together?” Michael bluntly asked.

Both Ashton and I looked at Michael with wide, surprised eyes and a gaping mouth.

“What?! No. No, we’re not.” Ashton said with a chuckle.

“Why are you here together, though?”

“Because I invited Luke here. We bumped into each other the other night and well we thought that it be nice to surprise you both with his come back,” Ashton explained.

“Is that all there is?” Calum asked skeptically, making Jordan chuckle from behind me.

Ashton playfully rolled his eyes then said, “Just because we are here together before you, it doesn’t mean we’re back together.”

I smiled at Calum and Michael with a nod, agreeing to what Ashton said.

“Ok,” Michael cheerfully said then went to sit down next to me on my other side then asked me, “So, how long have you been back?”

“Just a few days,” I replied as I turned around in my seat and facing back to the bar counter.

Jordan gave me a smile as he handed me and the boys a glass of whiskey each, then left us to ourselves after to go and tend to other customers.

“You were here a few days already but you didn’t tell us? I’m offended,” Calum stated with a pout.

I chuckled, “Sorry. I honestly didn’t know how to tell you that I’m back. Then I bumped into Ashton and he invited me here and then he said I could surprise you, so…”

“I still can’t believe though that you two are like, you know, hanging out again. I mean six years of full silence between you two and now, here you are, just like the old days,” Michael commented, making me look down at my glass because even I can’t believe this. I never thought that something like this would happen between me and Ashton.

“Past is past, Mike,” Ashton said before he took a sip of his whiskey.

I smiled at what Ashton said. Maybe what they say is true: time heals.

“This makes me really happy, you know because the gang is back!” Michael expressed, making Calum, Ashton, and I chuckle.

“I’m gonna be honest,” Calum said, “I am really surprised about this. Not just with Luke’s come back but with you two in the same room. I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, but this is just all so sudden. You two went six years without talking after shit went down and now here you are, you know. But I’m really thankful because not gonna lie, I did miss you both too much. I missed us.”

“Wow, Calum, that is some deep shit,” Michael commented.

Calum narrowed his eyes at him and then flipped him off. Ashton and I chuckled then Ashton said to Calum, “Let’s just not talk about what happened in the past. Let’s focus on the now. Here we are; the four of us. It’s been a while since the last time we all hung out so let’s just cherish the moment. This is a reunion, if I may say.”

I nodded in agreement and said, “Thanks to Ashton for organizing this reunion, though. If it wasn’t for him, I probably haven’t shown myself to you yet because I’d be too afraid.”

Calum looked at me in confusion, “Why would you be too afraid?”

“Well, I was scared that you all probably will be so mad at me because, I really haven’t kept in touch with you.”

Michael chuckled, “That’d be a really shallow reason, Luke, for us to be mad at you.”

“I can’t control my fears, you know.”

“Yeah, because you always love to overthink things,” Ashton commented.

I playfully rolled my eyes at Ashton.

“Well, as Ashton said, this is a reunion, so let’s start the night and have some fun and just make everything awesome!” Michael expressed.

Calum then raised his glass and said, “To the four of us!”

Michael, Ashton, and I did the same and said at the same time, “To the four of us!”

We clanked our glasses together and drank our whiskey.

“I call dibs on the karaoke!” Michael called, making all of us laugh.

Calum then asked Jordan for another round of drinks but this time he asked for two rounds of tequila shots. This is definitely gonna be a long night, but I sure do know that it’s gonna be one of my best nights because I’m gonna spend it with my best friends.

Ashton looked at me and smiled. I returned the gesture and I realized to myself that maybe this is the start of a new beginning that I am seeking. Maybe coming back home really is the best decision I did in my situation.

Things went well. Ashton is obviously not mad at me anymore. I am back with my family and my friends. Maybe this time, I will finally be able to find that missing piece – here in my home.

**\---**


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as what I have noted on this fic when I first posted this on Wattpad, this is my first attempt on writing a smut fic or smuts in general, so I hope I don't disappoint y'all... :)

### two

**\---**

Michael is already sleeping on the bar counter as Calum is also going in the same direction. I, myself, is already hit by the alcohol as well but I’m still not as drunk as the two boys. Ashton on the other hand, as always, is the one who can hold his liquor. He’s a little red than usual as an effect of the alcohol he had consumed but he is still decently sober. Jordan came over to us and gave me a smile and then he chuckled after looking at the other two boys. He turned to Ashton who is sitting beside me and said, “I think we should take them up. It’s enough for them for the night.”

“Yeah, that’s the best idea. Come on, help me,” Ashton told Jordan as he gets up from his seat and goes to pick up Calum, who is now also sleeping on the bar counter.  
Jordan went around the bar and picks up Michael.

“Where are you taking them?” I asked Ashton.

“Upstairs. We got a spare room up there for situations like this,” Ashton responded as he wraps one of Calum’s arms around his shoulder and then had his own arm around Calum’s waist.

I followed the boys as they headed to the far end of the bar, through where the pool tables and neon lights are and they turn into the corner. They enter through a swinging door and walk down the hallway that leads to a staircase.

It is a bit of a struggle for Ashton and Jordan to climb up the staircase as they are both holding drunk Calum and Michael, respectively. I can’t offer help because I can’t walk straight myself. Well, I’m gay so no such thing as straight for me. But since I have alcohol in my system right now, I’m not stable.

As we reached the top of the stairs, we walked down the hall and stopped in front of the second door.

“Luke, can you please help us out and open the door?” Ashton asked.

I nodded and reached for the knob, turned it, and pushed the door open. Ashton with Calum went in first followed by Jordan with Michael, and then lastly me.

There were two king single sized beds separated by a nightstand at the center. Nothing much is in the room, just the beds, the nightstand, a dresser against one wall, a desk with a chair, and a guitar. There was a door next to the dresser and I’m guessing that leads to the bathroom.

I watched as Ashton and Jordan placed both Calum and Michael on each of the beds. They both removed the drunk boys’ shoes and placed them by the foot of the bed.

“Whew!” Jordan expressed.

Ashton chuckled, “Thanks, man.”

Jordan just chuckled with a hand dismissal.

Ashton then turned to me with a smile and said, “How about you Luke?”

“Uh…I think I have enough already and should go home because I’m a little drunk.” I told Ashton.

“Well, come on then. I’ll take you home,” Ashton offered.

“Oh, it’s ok. You don’t have to,” I said, not wanting to bother him.

“Oh come on, Luke, it’s ok. I’m gonna head home anyway.”

“Well, if you insist.”

Ashton smiled then turned to Jordan and said, “Will you be ok with closing up?”

“Sure…I got Sam to help me out anyway,” Jordan responded to Ashton.

“Cool,” Ashton grinned then turned to me and said, “Well, come on, _Lucas_ , let’s take you home.”

I chuckled at the nickname because it’s not often that he calls me that. Calum and Michael call me that all the time, but when it’s Ashton who does, I just always find it...cute.

Ashton headed out of the room and I followed him with Jordan trailing behind us. As we all got back to the main area of the bar, Jordan immediately went back to work while Ashton grabbed something from behind the counter and then we both headed out.

I followed him to where he parked his car outside and we both got in. I made myself comfortable in the passenger seat as Ashton went to pull out of the parking spot.

I leaned my head back into my seat and closed my eyes as I let out a breath.

“Sleepy?” I heard Ashton asked, making me open my eyes and looked at him.

He got his attention on the road but I can see the small smile on his lips.

“A bit,” I answered as I continued to look at him.

He glanced at me then back to the road and said, “We’re almost there.”

I nodded at him with a smile and settled back in my seat. Surprisingly though, I am comfortable with just being alone with Ashton now. I don’t mind being with him and with him driving me home. Everything just feels as it usually is between us before and that makes me happy.

The car then soon came to a stop and I looked up and saw that we are now in front of my mother’s house. I smiled at Ashton as I opened the car door and said, “Thanks for the ride, Ash.”

Ashton smiled in response and I made my way out of the car. I stumbled a bit as I was totally out of the car and took a few moments to be able to stand properly. Ashton quickly got out of his car and walked around it and over to me. He took hold of my arm and I chuckled as I let him help me stand up fully.

“Thanks,” I told him with a smile.

“Come on, let me help you to your door,” Ashton offered with a smile.

I let him guide towards my mother’s porch and we both stopped in front of the door. I reach inside all of my pockets only to realize I don’t have my keys with me.

“Fuck,” I muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asked worriedly.

“I don’t have my keys. I may have left it somewhere but I can’t remember where. Maybe I may have dropped it somewhere and I didn’t notice. Fuck,” I told Ashton.

“Don’t you have a spare key hidden around here outside just like before?”

“Nope. Mum never liked that idea so when I left, she also took the spare key from where I usually hide it.”

“Well, your mum’s home, right?”

“She is but I don’t wanna wake her up because she has troubles in going back to sleep. I guess, I’ll just stay here outside and wait for my mum to wake up. Thanks for taking me home, though.” I told Ashton with a smile.

“No, Luke. If you are just gonna stay out here, then you just better come home with me. I can’t leave you here alone even if this is your house.”

“It’s really, ok, Ash. I don’t wanna bother you too.”

“You will not be a bother and I live alone and I have a spare room. Come on now, Luke. I can take you home later in the day.”

“Ash…”

“I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, Luke,” Ashton sternly said, showing off his dominant side which is a natural thing about him. It always works for him though because it always gets him what he wants. Every time he shows that side of him he gets like ten times more intimidating and there is no way that you will go against him.

So yes, of course, I complied. I gave him a nod and we both walked back together to his car. He let me in the passenger seat and he walked around to get in the driver’s seat. As we were both settled in, he started up the car and drove to his house.

I have no idea where Ashton could be living now so I just sat in the car silently as I just threw my attention on everything we passed by outside the car window.

After some minutes of driving, we came to a stop, making me turn to look at Ashton and then to the house we just stopped in front of. Ashton looked at me and smiled small as he said, “Come on.”

I nodded and made my way out of the car and walked over to Ashton’s side. I looked up at the house and asked, “This is your house?”

“Yeah…well, it’s not that much,” Ashton responded.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, “Are you kidding me?”

“Well, it’s really not that much, Luke.”

I just gave him an eye roll because the fuck? I am standing in front of a huge, beautiful house right now.

**this is Ashton's house bc I'm too lazy to describe...got it from google so full credits to the owner of this photo**

“Come on, let’s get inside so you can rest,” Ashton said as he led me towards the front door.

I am still in awe when seeing Ashton’s house so I just followed him to the door. He pulled out his keys and when he opened the door, the feeling of awe I felt just tripled because the interior was fantastic and I only am seeing a bit of it as I am still on the doorway.

The living room is spacious and an archway separates it from the kitchen and dining area. The interior paint was mostly white, giving the house a bright appeal. It has some hints of brown and complementary furniture, making an edgy vibe surround the house.

Everything is just so Ashton and it gives me a very familiar feeling just like the bar. Maybe it is because I have known him for a long time and even if we haven’t seen each other for years, his personality and character remains the same and everything that surrounds him is wrapped up with his aura.

“Wow, your house is amazing,” I told him as I looked around still in awe.

“Thank you. Well, it’s kind of a mess still because I am not really done with everything. There’s something I wanna change in here but I still don’t know which is it. Well, you know how my mind gets sometimes.” Ashton said as he led me to the kitchen.

“That is actually one of the things I admire about you. I like how your brain works and I like how you always pursue and do the things that you like and want,” I told him as I stood against his kitchen counter.

“Thanks for saying that. At least there is one person who gets it. Most people say I am a very confusing and weird person because of the things that I do,” he said with a laugh.

“That’s how people are. When they don’t understand something it will either be crazy or weird, so…”

“True,” Ashton chuckled then opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He opened both and handed one to me.

I raised up an eyebrow at him but smiled and took the beer.

He chuckled, “I know you’d still want one.”

“Well, one more wouldn’t hurt.”

Ashton smiled before he took a swig of his beer and walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room with me following him.

“So, do you want me to give you a tour around the house or we’ll just chill around and watch a movie or something?” He asked as we both got back in the living room.

“I’d like a tour but my drunk ass finds chilling more endearing,” I responded as I made myself plop down on the huge couch.

“Well…chilling it is,” he smiled as he sat down next to me.

He reached for the remote that was on the coffee table and turned on the big TV in front of us. We surfed through channels until we both settled for a random TV show.

It was silent for a while as we tried to focus and catch up on what the TV show is about. It didn’t really work though and we ended up just making fun and laughing at the scenes.

“You know, I never expected this to happen,” I told Ashton as our laughter died down.

He looked at me with a confused expression, “What do you mean?”

“This,” I said, swinging a hand between us, “Never have I expected for us to be like this again.”

“What did you expect then?” Ashton asked with a small smile.

“I expected you to still be angry at me,” I told him honestly.

Ashton sighed and said, “I was never angry at you, Luke.”

“I find that hard to believe, you know, considering what I did to you.”

“You are basically calling me a liar, you know that?” Ashton joked with a chuckle, making me laugh a little as well.

With all honesty though, it’s hard for me to believe that Ashton was never angry at me. I hurt him in a very massive and messy way. I know deep, deep down he got anger in him towards me.

“I’m sorry about everything, Ash,” I told Ashton silently but with all sincerity. I finally got the chance to be able to apologize to him and I am not gonna waste it. I want to start over, and I want to start with him, especially now that we are friends again.

Ashton smiled at me, one that I can see is genuine, and he softly said, “It’s ok, Luke. It’s a long time ago.”

I smiled up at him then rested my head on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

He lifted a hand and gently tapped my cheek.

I let out a soft sigh and smiled to myself. Being able to personally apologize to Ashton after six years for everything I did to him and finally having things ok between us now is something I never thought would ever happen but it did and I couldn’t be any happier.

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Ashton softly asked.

I looked up at him without lifting my head off his shoulder and said, “Surprisingly, not anymore, despite honestly being a little drunk.”

“A little, huh?” he joked.

“Yeah, just a little,” I said with a smirk.

Ashton chuckled then turned his attention back to the TV.

“I kinda want to eat ice cream though,” I stated, making Ashton look back at me with a raised eyebrow. I pouted at him then said, “I want ice cream.”

Ashton laughed with a shake of his head, “Don’t do that.”

“Why though?” I asked and pouted even more.

“God, Hemmings!” he said as he laughed more.

“Why are you laughing at me?” I asked in an innocent voice, but I am lowkey enjoying seeing Ashton laugh because I always loved his laugh. He got one of the best laughs in this planet. When he is laughing everything around is lighter and happier. He just always got this happy vibe around him. One of the things I’ve always admired about him.

“You’re a giant man and you are doing that whole pouting thing for an ice cream, yet you effortlessly resemble a five-year-old kid.”

I just gave him an innocent smile, making him shake his head in amusement. Then he said, “Well, I don’t know if it’s still the same for you but I got the Mint Chocolate Chip flavor that you always loved before.”

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him with a wide grin and said, “I want! And you know that will always be my favourite!”

Ashton chuckled then stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. I decided to follow him though and I watched him as he opened the fridge and pulled out the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream tub.

I sat down on a barstool at the counter and watched as Ashton pulled a drawer open and took two spoons. He handed one to me which I more than gladly took. He opened the ice cream tub and we both started eating.

“Mmm,” I moaned at the taste because damn, this is just amazing as always.

Ashton just stared at me as I took another bite of the ice cream. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and smiled as I said, “What?”

“Nothing…you’re just beautiful as always.”

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and tried to hide the blush that creeps up my cheeks.

Ashton chuckled, “You’re adorable as always too.”

I rolled my eyes playfully again at him and smiled after but didn’t say anything.

I looked at myself and realized that I am still wearing my jacket and I looked at Ashton and he too is still wearing his jacket. I chuckled, making Ashton look at me with a confused expression so I said, “I just realized that we are still both wearing our jackets.”

Ashton looked at himself and laughed before he put down his spoon and shrugged his leather jacket off. He tossed it on the counter. I followed suit and did the same thing, taking off my jacket and tossing it to the counter.

Both Ashton and I continued to eat the ice cream. He then walked around the counter and stood next to me.

“Who would’ve had thought we’d end up eating ice cream at 2 AM?” Ashton commented before taking a bite.

“You have me to thank for that,” I told him smugly.

Ashton laughed, making me smile.

I turned to look at Ashton and stared at him. He is still the same beautiful person that I have known. He still got that spark in his eyes and in his smile that I have always l loved. I was afraid that I took all that away after what I did to him. I am happy that he is ok now – that we are both ok now.

But most of all, though, he is like a hundred times hotter now with all that bigger muscles and such. I may be thinking with my drunk ass right now but even my sober ass will say the same. Well, I am not really that super drunk as I can still think and speak clearly, but well the point is, Ashton fucking Irwin is one hot human and if I am truly being honest, oh, how much I want to do him right now.

But that would really be inappropriate though. I mean, he is my ex-boyfriend for one and we just became friends again and I am supposed to be doing the right things here since the reason that I came back home is to start over.

“Are you ok?” Ashton asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. He clearly noticed me staring at him.

“Yeah…you’re just a little bit distracting. Just a little bit, though…” I let the words out of my mouth before I even had the chance to stop them.

Ashton stared at me for a moment before he smirked and said, “What are you trying to say?”

Fuck. I thought about what excuse I can come up with, but hell, I can’t think of anything, so just fuck it and I am drunk right now so just…fuck it.

“You are fucking hot and I can’t help but stare, ok?” I told him with a chuckle to make it look like a little bit of a joke.

Ashton smirked more and moved closer to me and said huskily, “I am hot, you say?”

This time I rolled my eyes playfully and said, “Well, I wouldn’t have dated you before if you aren’t.”

“That was before…but now is now, and you say I’m hot?” he asked with a raised eyebrow but with an amused expression.

I decided to play along though and I moved my face closer to his and whispered, trying my best to be seductive, “Yes, Irwin, you are fucking hot.”

We both stared at each other’s eyes for a moment before I glanced down at his lips that is turned up a bit into a smirk. Ashton is just so fucking attractive and fuck me for being drunk right now and wanting to get it on with him.

I tried to control myself, though, but how can I do that when this man is just so fucking irresistible. So without thinking anymore, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.  
I quickly recovered though and pulled away with a surprised expression. Completely surprised by my own actions. I know what I did. I am aware of what I did. But I just can’t act properly and appropriately right now and that made me surprised of my own actions because I am not thinking with my brain anymore. I am obviously thinking with my other head.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” I told Ashton with wide eyes.

Ashton just stared at me with a blank expression and I was getting nervous about what’s gonna happen next because I couldn’t tell what he is thinking. I never had any kinds of intentions behind what I did but just simply because I am drunk and I alcohol makes me feel horny, and he is one hell of an attractive person.

But before I can think of anything else to say or do, I was pulled by Ashton and a pair of lips crashed against mine. I couldn’t help but give in and kiss him back as it feels good how his lips moved along with mine.

I turned my body around in my seat, without breaking the kiss, and Ashton stood in between my legs. My arms found their way around his shoulders as his hands landed on my hips. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip and I didn’t waste time and granted him entrance.

As soon as his tongue met mine and wrestled with each other, I couldn’t help the moan that escaped from my throat and was sent directly to him. His grip on my hips tightened and I tangled a hand through his hair. He tastes of the ice cream with hints of bitterness from the beer but that made him taste even better.

We both pulled away to catch our breath but then to quickly go back and explored each other’s mouths again. I could feel the tightening of my pants as my member is starting to grow hard.

Ashton’s hand moved from my hips slowly towards my crotch and landed on the slightly tenting fabric of my pants. He pulled away from the kiss and glanced down to his hand on my crotch then back up to my face and asked, “Do you wanna?”

I nodded rather eagerly and pulled Ashton again into another kiss. This time, as our lips and tongue are busy in their own battle, Ashton pulled me by the waist to get me closer to him. He then moved his hands and placed them underneath my thighs and lifted me up from my seat.

I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles behind him. Everything else is forgotten as he slowly walked from the kitchen counter. I pulled away from the kiss and looked around and saw him walking towards the staircase. I looked at him and asked, “Where are we going?”

“To my bedroom,” he responded.

I smiled at him and leaned down again to give him a quick kiss as he climbed up the stairs while carrying me.

We soon stopped in front of a door and he opened it then stepped inside, kicking the door close. He walked over to his bed and laid me down as he followed suit, hovering over me.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked me as he looked at me in the eyes.

“Yes, and I have been thinking about it the whole time,” I answered, looking back at him.

Ashton chuckled, “You horny little slut.”

I smiled smugly at him. He doesn’t offend me with what he just said as he always talks like that during sex. He talks way even worse than that during sex, and I can say that he still does.

I pulled him closer to me and I whispered seductively in his ear, knowing what I’m gonna say will make him turned on more, “Fuck me, _Daddy_.”

Ashton chuckled lowly then bit down on his bottom lip before he said, “Oh I will, baby. Daddy is gonna fuck you hard.”

That turned me on so much more that I didn’t waste time and pulled Ashton in for another kiss. My hands found their way to Ashton’s shirt and quickly pulled it off of him.

Ashton did the same to me and we both continued to discard each other from all the clothing that separate our skin.

As we both were completely naked, I reached a hand down and wrapped my fingers around Ashton’s big hard cock. I began to move my hand up and down his length and he let out a deep moan.

I smirked up at him and he dipped his down, making his lips meet the skin on my neck. He began leaving open mouth kisses as he trailed down from my neck down to my collar bones. He began to suck on my skin and the feeling of sensation made me whine in pleasure.

His lips continued to suck on my skin as it traveled down to my sensitive nipples. He took one in his mouth and played it with his tongue, giving me too much pleasure that I can’t help the series of moans escaping from my mouth.

My grip around Ashton’s dick tightened, making Ashton groan. I quickly released his cock as he also pulled away from my nipple and looked down at me with a stern yet lustful eyes. I looked back up at him, biting my bottom lip.

Ashton’s gaze traveled from my eyes down to my lip that was caught in between my teeth. “Let that lip go,” he commanded and I quickly complied.

He then pulled away from me completely and sat up in between my legs. His dark gaze traveled from my face down to my chest and stopped on my aching hard member.

He then turned his gaze back up to my face and he said, “Turn over and ass up.”

I didn’t waste time and did as told. I turned my body over and pushed my ass up to him as my face was then buried into the mattress.

I felt Ashton’s large hands holding each of my ass cheeks, giving then a light squeeze, making me let out a small moan which then was muffled by the sheets on the mattress.

I pushed my ass up more to Ashton, earning a light smack from him and a chuckle before he said, “Too eager, baby.”

I just groaned in response and Ashton said, “Patience.” He then kissed one of my ass cheeks. “Patience.”

I noticed him move around behind me and then saw him reached for the drawer on his nightstand. He pulled it open and pulled out a bottle of lube and a packet of condom.

He went back in his position behind me and I heard the click of the lube cover open. Then just a few moments later, I felt the coldness of Ashton’s finger against my hole.  
Without warning, he pushed one finger inside me, making me whine in surprise and slight pain. I haven’t been stretched in a while. Probably why I have grown so horny right now since I haven’t had any sexual encounter in weeks.

I felt Ashton pushed his finger deeper in me and pulled it back then pushed it in again. The pain was quickly disappearing and replaced with pleasure.

“I’m gonna add another one,” Ashton said behind me and I quickly nodded in response.

As what he said, he pulled his finger out of my hole then pushed back two in.

“Ah!” I let out with both the feeling of pleasure and pain.

A pair of lips is then pressed on my ass cheek and I felt Ashton started to push in and pull out his fingers a few times then he pushed it in knuckle deep. He curled his fingers inside of me and I felt them brush against my special bundle of nerves. I let out a deep and loud moan of pleasure.

“Do you like that, huh?” Ashton asked from behind me. “Do you like having my fingers inside you?”

“Yes, Daddy, I do,” I responded with a little moan at the end as he brushed his fingertips again on my prostate.

“Of course, you do, because you are a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. A slut for you.”

Without warning again, Ashton added a third finger and pushed all three fingers, knuckle deep in one go, directly hitting that same special spot. I arched my back and pushed my ass up more to him as I groaned in so much pleasure.

Ashton began moving his fingers in and out of me, fully stretching me. “Please…please, I need you. Now, please,” I begged.

“Such a needy slut you are,” Ashton said with a chuckle as he pulled his fingers out of me, leaving me empty.

I lifted my head up from the mattress and turned a little to look at him behind me and watched him as he opened the packet of condom and put it on. He then poured some lube on his hand and coated his cock. He looked up and locked eyes with me and smirked as he said, “Now tell me, princess, what do you want?”

“I want your dick inside me and I want you to fuck me hard just like what you told me,” I answered him without breaking eye contact.

“Beg for it,” he commanded.

“Please fuck me, Daddy. I need you inside me. Please, I need your big dick inside me. Please, Daddy,” I said, making sure my neediness is loud and clear. I pushed my ass up again towards Ashton, to show him how needy I am of his cock.

“Alright, princess, Daddy’s gonna give you what you need,” Ashton said and positioned himself behind me.

I felt his tip against my hole and he slowly pushed it inside me. I couldn’t help but clench my eyes shut and release a deep whine in slight pain. Ashton pushed in more inside me and I groaned in pain as I am far more stretched with the size of Ashton’s dick. He is never small and as he pushed his dick more inside me, I can remember how good he always felt inside me. And damn, as the memories of him and every sexual encounter we had before came flooding my mind, they make me want him ten times more right now.

A deep moan then escaped from me as Ashton is now buried deep inside me. His hands on my hips tightened and I felt his body press against my bare back. His lips were then pressed on my shoulder and they traveled up to my neck then stopped just right below my ear. I could feel Ashton’s breath, tickling my sensitive skin and then he whispered, “Always a needy, beautiful slut, you are.”

I moaned in response and tilted my head back with my eyes closed, resting my head against Ashton’s shoulder.

A pair of lips was then pressed on my cheek which then made their way to my own. A sloppy kiss was shared by me and Ashton but it still felt so good as he tastes so good.  
Ashton then pulled away from me and settled back behind me. He pulled himself slowly out of me to just then push back in immediately and fully, making me scream in surprise, pain, and pleasure.

He repeated his actions and a series of moans and groans came out from both of us. The pain from the massive stretch I got was completely gone and replaced with the indescribable pleasure.

“You like that, huh? You like how Daddy fucks you hard like this?” Ashton said in between thrusts.

I pushed my head back in pleasure and let out another loud moan, “Yes, Daddy. I love it. I love it when you fuck me this hard and I want more of it.”

One of Ashton’s hands let go of my hips to then tangle through my curls and tug hard, making me face up. The actions turned me on more and I pushed my ass back, meeting Ashton’s thrusts.

Ashton then suddenly pulled out of me and I whined loudly at the loss. He chuckled then let go of me before he said, “On your back, princess.”

I immediately did as told and laid on my back and spread my legs open for him. He settled himself in between my legs and didn’t waste time as he pushed his dick back inside me. He got his whole body pressed against mine and I circled my arms around his shoulders.

The feeling of being filled with Ashton’s large cock is overwhelming yet pleasurable that I wrapped my legs around him and pushed his hip down into me with my heels.

“Fuck. More,” I moaned.

“Greedy,” Ashton mumbled against my neck as he buried his face in it.

“I need more of you, Daddy,” I whispered to him as I know the name will encourage him more.

“Fuck,” he grumbled as he moved a little, changing his angle and thrust harder into me.

I let out a scream of his name as he directly hit my special spot. He thrust a few more times, hitting the spot right on, and I don’t know what to do with the amount of pleasure it gives me. My mind is a chaotic place of dirty pleasurable thoughts and my body is wild with the all the sexual actions that is happening.

“Ash, I’m so fucking close,” I said against Ashton’s hair as I felt that very familiar feeling, growing deep inside my lower stomach.

“Not yet,” Ashton responded.

“Please, I need to…I can’t hold it any longer.”

“Not yet,” Ashton repeated but more sternly.

“Let me come, Daddy. Please let me come. Please,” I begged as I can’t really hold it any longer. The pleasure I am feeling is everywhere and I have to release everything. “Daddy, please,” I repeated.

Ashton didn’t say anything for a moment and then he grabbed my aching dick, and stroked it a few times, making everything I feel grow ten times more. I can’t do anything but scream Ashton’s name as I am still not allowed to come.

“Come for me, baby,” Ashton whispered in my ear and as soon as those words came out from his mouth, I immediately let go of everything and released on both of our chests.  
Ashton thrust hard into me a few more times before I felt him release into the condom while still inside of me.

He then let his whole body lay on top of me as we both breathed heavily, exhausted from what we just did. Ashton’s face is still buried in my neck and my arms are still wrapped around him and so are my legs.

We stayed like that for a few moments, catching our breaths and recover from our highs, before he slowly pulled out of me. I untangled my legs from around his body and he then lifted his head from neck and stared down at me with droopy eyes.

We both smiled at each other and then laughed and I said, “That was fucking amazing.”

He leaned down and kissed me deeply and said as he pulled away, “Perfect.”

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that went well, hehe...


	4. three

### three

**\---**

I opened my eyes but then to close them back immediately as the sunlight peeking through the window curtains is too bright for me and making my head hurt.

"Fuck," I muttered and moved around the bed only to hit another body beside me.

That made me open my eyes again, quickly this time, and looked at the person next to me. A head of honey-blond curls and a back of a neck covered in tan skin met my gaze.

Ashton.

Events from last night then quickly came flooding my memory that I immediately looked at myself under the blanket covering me to confirm if it really happened. Seeing myself naked underneath the blanket made me run a hand across my face then to cover my mouth and looked at with wide eyes the still sleeping Ashton beside me.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I have sex with him?

But not gonna lie though, it was actually really amazing. Only...I shouldn't have done that because he is my ex-fucking-boyfriend. But it wasn't just me who did this whole thing. I was way more drunk compared to Ashton. He could have stopped me but he went with it as well.

I let out a deep breath as I put down my hand and sat up on the bed. I looked down on Ashton and contemplated on whether leaving now while he is still sleeping and act as if nothing happened or be mature enough and talk to Ashton about what happened and own up to our stupidity.

I chose the latter as it is the right thing to do. I took a deep breath and gathered enough courage before I reached out to Ashton and gently shook him awake. He didn't budge at first so I did it again, a little harder this time as I said, "Ashton, wake up."

He let out a groan but didn't wake up so I shook him awake again. "Wake up, Ashton!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" he grumbled as he moved and turned around to look at me with a scowl and a half-opened eyes. "It's too fucking early, Luke."

I rolled my eyes at his grumpiness and said, "You are still the same grumpy asshole in the morning."

"And you are still the same annoying morning person," he shot back. "Whatever...just wake the fuck up," I ordered.

"Why? Can't it wait for later?"

"No."

This time it's Ashton who rolled his eyes and then moved and laid on his back and looked at me, saying, "I'm awake now, what is it?"

"Well..." I told him as I waved a hand between. He raised up a questioning eyebrow. "We are both naked and slept on the same bed, Ashton," I said, telling him the obvious.

"Yeah...so?" He responded as if it's the most normal thing ever.

"We had sex and we both know about it."

"Yes, Luke, and what is your problem with that?"

"We had sex, Ashton!" I repeated, now slowly getting irritated with how Ashton is responding with me.

"So? It's not like it's something we haven't done before." He simply said.

"Well, we were together before, it's normal for us to have sex that time."

"We were both fifteen when we started fucking each other, you know. It was still inappropriate, considering our age. Now, we're both 26, purely adult, and you'd react like that with us having sex last night?"

"My point, Ashton, is that we fucked last night and I just don't want it to make things between us awkward. It was wrong and we both know that."

Ashton stared at me for a moment then laughed as he placed one of his arms underneath his head and said, "Luke, don't think too much about it. Just relax. It's normal for people to hook up with someone especially when they're drunk, you know."

I sighed and said, "I know, but you're not just someone, Ash."

"What am I then?"

"You're one of my best friends and we can't deny the fact that we are each other's ex-boyfriends."

"Those actually make it better reasons for you to have sex with me because we have known each other for a long time," Ashton casually reasoned and winked at me right after.

That made me relax though and I playfully rolled my eyes at him with a smile. I let myself fall back on the mattress with a sigh and laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

We both stayed silent for a few moments before Ashton nudged my shoulder with his, making me look at him. He smiled softly at me and asked, "Are you ok now?"

I huffed then smiled back at him and said, "Well, I still can't believe that I did what I did last night. I was the one who initiated everything, you know. But...you're right, and I am really glad that it was you I hooked up with last night instead of just some random guy."

Ashton chuckled then said, "Well, we both enjoyed it, and don't even try to deny it. It was fucking amazing. You said it so yourself."

I laughed at what Ashton said, making me completely relax. I turned on my side to fully look at him and said, "Yeah...it was fucking amazing. Not to boost your ego, but it actually was the best sex I've had in a while."

Ashton shrugged with a smug expression as he said while smirking, "Well, little Ashton was one of your favorite things before, and I can say until now it still is."

I laughed at his statement again and said, jumping aboard this silly conversation, "Well, little Ashton is not really little and you know how I always love big things."

This time it was Ashton who laughed at what I said, making me smile as I look at him.

"I gotta admit, though, you also are the best fuck I had in weeks. You really know how to turn me on and damn that sexy ass of yours."

"Thank you for saying that I have a nice, sexy ass."

"Well, you really do. It's always been one of my favorite things about you, and I am so glad that I get to fuck that ass again."

"We really did have an amazing sex, last night, didn't we?" I said with a chuckle.

"That was what I said before, wasn't it?"

I smiled with a playful eye roll then we both got silent. Ashton just focused his gaze on the ceiling as I just stared at him. I really had a fun time last night and the sex was really amazing. I really did mean it when I said that it was the best sex that I had in a while. If I am being honest right now, I really don't have any regrets about what we did. Not even the slightest. I was just really afraid that it might affect our friendship, but after how our talk went and Ashton being so ok about it, I just felt ok about it too. I huffed as I continued to stare at Ashton. He then turned his head to look at me and smiled. "So what now?" I softly asked him.

He shrugged then put on a mischievous look on his face and said, "Well, we can make this a thing, unless you got a problem with it."

I was a little surprised at what he said and I studied his face to look for clues because I have no idea if he is being serious or just playing around. But if I have to take what he said seriously, I actually have no problem with it. So without thinking too much about it, I gave him a shrug and said, "Fuck it, let's make it our thing."

Ashton gave me a surprised expression then chuckled and said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, because why not?"

"Wow. I really wasn't expecting that you'd agree to it, though." I chuckled,

"I wasn't expecting I was gonna agree to it too, but oh well..." Ashton smiled then pulled me to him, making me lay on his chest. He placed a hand at the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I immediately responded to it though but then to pull away to look at him and said, "We gotta have to have some rules though."

"I'm not really good with rules, but ok," Ashton said.

"Ok, so, first of all, no one should ever know about this. Not even Michael and Calum." I told him, sternly. I really don't want anyone to know that my ex-boyfriend and I are fucking each other, especially not our best friends.

"Ok, deal," Ashton responded. "Rule number two, we are not gonna see anyone else while we are in this...agreement or situation or whatever the fuck you'd call this unless we are really sure of that person already. Just out of respect to the person and for each other as well."

"Hmmm...that's nice. Deal. So, the third rule, since you've mentioned that, well, we don't go fucking around with other people too while we are involved in each other like this. It's kinda gross too."

Ashton chuckled and nodded then said, "Actually, I won't have a problem with that third rule. I already got the best sex in my hands right now, so why would I still go look for another?"

I laughed at what Ashton said and then pecked his lips and said, "You are so lame."

Ashton just smiled up at me. He then asked, "Are those all our rules?"

I thought about it for a moment then one thing came into my mind that is important for me so I said, "Rule four: no matter happens. However this will turn out, we will always stay friends."

"Of course."

"Then we have a deal," I said before I leaned down and kissed him.

Ashton was quick to respond to the kiss and he wrapped his arms around me and turned us both over, without breaking the kiss. I am laying on my back again with Ashton on top of me. We are still both very much naked underneath the blanket, and with our position right now, our dicks are actually rubbing against each other. Ashton slipped his tongue inside my mouth and met mine, both of us doing our best to taste each other. I even totally forgot about the headache I was having when I woke up, and it's fading away and being replaced with the feeling of pleasure I am getting from what Ashton and I are doing. I can also feel both of us getting hard and I can't stop the moan from escaping as he pushed his hips down, putting a little pressure in between our rubbing dicks.

I felt Ashton smirk into the kiss and that made me reach my hand down and grab both of our cocks, pumping both slowly. Ashton then pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me as he stopped my hand. I looked up at him with a questioning look and so he said, "I want that lips of yours wrapped around me."

I smirked up at Ashton then pulled him in for a quick kiss before I whispered in his ear, "Yes, Daddy."

"Fuck," he muttered then looked at me with an amused smile as he said, "You really do fucking know your ways with me."

I winked up at him then flipped us both over and I straddled his hips before I leaned down to plant my lips against the skin on his neck. I left open mouth kisses on his tan skin as my mouth traveled from his neck down to his chest as my body also moved down and now I'm in between his legs. I glanced up at him as I took one of his nipples in my mouth and began sucking.

Ashton let out a hiss of pleasure, closing his eyes. One of his hands landed on my head, fingers tangling through my curls and tugging. His actions made me be turned on more. My mouth then continued its journey down Ashton's muscular torso. I left wet kisses on his stomach and sucked on the skin just below his belly button, making sure to leave a mark after.

I continued kissing down his happy trail and stopped just right above his now full-length hard-on. I lifted my body and sat in between Ashton's legs. He was looking down at me and watching my every move. I smirked at him as I wrapped a hand around his cock. I slowly pumped his hard length with my hand then to slide my thumb over his slit. A moan escaped from Ashton's lips but then he looked at me with a stern expression and said, "Stop teasing and get on with what you are made to do."

"What do you want me to do, Daddy?" I asked in an innocent tone, knowing that will work him up more.

Ashton let out a deep breath then locked eyes with me as he ordered, "I want you to wrap that filthy mouth of yours around me and I want you to show me that you are worth to be my slut and how you truly deserve to have my dick inside your mouth. Now, get on with your job and stop teasing me and making me wait. Stop being such a stubborn tease and be Daddy's good slutty boy."

"Yes, I will, Daddy," I said, completely showing Ashton how submissive I am to him, and quickly settled in between his legs. I dipped my head down but made sure to lock eyes with him as I wrapped my lips around the swollen tip of his cock. I sucked on his tip and let my tongue do its work around it.

Ashton breathed heavily through his nose. I pulled away from his tip to then lick his entire length. I laid my tongue against the underside of his cock and licked all the way to the tip to then wrap my lips around it. I began to bob my head up and down his length with my hand around it, following my mouth. It was an average pace at first and I didn't go deeper. I let my tongue slide against Ashton's slit, wiping away his precum. A deep groan was released by Ashton and he ran a hand through my curls, pulling it, and making me release his dick from my mouth.

He made me look at him and he said, "Go deeper and take all of me in your mouth. You are not allowed to touch my dick with your hands."

"Yes, Daddy," I said to him. He let go of my hair and I immediately went back to take him in my mouth. I did as told and took more of him in my mouth. I pushed through until the tip of my nose hit the skin of his lower stomach. Tears brimmed my eyes as the tip of Ashton's cock reached the back of my throat, making me slightly gag. I didn't waste time though and began moving and bobbing my head up and down. I took all of him in my mouth just as what he wanted me to do. The pace of my movements also went faster and the series of moans that Ashton released as he also let his hands tangled back through my hair and tugged hard on it, made me wanna please him more.

"Faster and deeper, Luke," Ashton demanded. I quickly obeyed his orders and went deeper and faster.

I, myself, couldn't stop the moan to escape from my throat, sending directly to him through his dick. As I continued to work my mouth on Ashton's hard cock, I let my hand move to my own dick and pumped myself accordingly with the pace of my mouth. I could feel myself getting close to my release with the pleasure my own hand gives me. But then I was pulled off of Ashton's dick again and Ashton held a tight grip on my hair as he made me look up at him. It was slightly painful but it adds more to the pleasure I am feeling right now.

Ashton looked at me with dark, lustful yet stern hazel eyes and he said in a deep voice, "You are also not allowed to touch yourself. I don't want you to come yet especially coming before me. Keep your hands behind your back."

I nodded my head and let go of my own dick and put both of my hands behind my back.

"Good," he said. "Now get back to work."

I nodded again at his orders and took his dick back into my mouth. I repeated my actions but this time, Ashton is the one in control with the depth, pace, and pressure as he took over with everything with his hand still gripping my hair and controlling my head.

"I'm close, baby," he said between moans and I hummed in response.

A few more bobbing of my head and Ashton came into my mouth without warning. I managed to quickly swallow everything and went to lick his dick up and down, cleaning it up.

Ashton stayed still for a moment to catch his breath with his hand still in my hair. I waited for his next instruction and just stayed in the same position between his legs. He then threw his gaze back down at me and let go of my hair as he said, "Lay down."

I did as told and laid down next to him on the bed.

"Now touch yourself and make yourself come. I want you to come for me and be screaming my name when you do so," he commanded as he turned to his side and watched as I make my every move, obeying his orders.

I wrapped my hand around my own member and began pumping myself, slowly at first. As the feeling of pleasure from my hand began to flood in my system. I closed my eyes and released a deep moan as my hand went faster with its own actions.

"Open your eyes and look at me. I want you to look at me as you come," Ashton said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. A series of moans and whines escaped from my lips as the feelings of too much pleasure filled my whole body. I never broke eye contact with Ashton just as how he didn't want me to. I then felt his hand press against my lower stomach and I released a deep groan of pleasure from it.

"How close?" he asked.

"Very. Fuck, Daddy. I am so close," I responded breathlessly.

"Any second now, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," I moaned. Then just a few more pump that I made on my cock, I could feel the intense feeling of pleasure and I need to let it go now. "Daddy, am I allowed to come? I need to, Daddy. Please, let me come," I begged Ashton.

He leaned down to me and kissed me deeply, then he whispered against my lips, "Come for me, baby."

So with a scream of Ashton's name, I let go of everything and released all that I got onto my chest. I pumped my dick a few more times to ride out my own orgasm and then let my hand fall on my side as I tried to catch my breath. I felt Ashton's fingers drag against the skin on my stomach and chest, taking along my release with them.

"Open up," he demanded and I opened my mouth for him. He put his fingers with my own cum in my mouth and licked them clean, sucking on it to get every drop. It kinda feels weird tasting your own cum but as how lustful Ashton's gaze is on me as I sucked on his fingers, completely threw the weird feeling and taste away. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Fuck you when you look at me like that," Ashton muttered then to dip his head down and kissed me hard, pushing his tongue eagerly inside my mouth.

I welcomed him in and let him explored my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and pushed him into me. We soon then have to pull away to catch our breath and I smiled up at him which he quickly returned then I said, "Now I need some breakfast."

Ashton laughed, "Let's go have some, but you are making breakfast."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, and said, "Wow, until now, I am still the one to make breakfast."

Ashton sat up on the bed, "Well, you are the skilled one when it comes to that."

"Whatever, Irwin," I responded as I also sat up on the bed. I was the one to get out of the bed first and stretched my limbs as I was now standing up. Ashton whistled from behind me and then lightly smacked one of my ass cheeks. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and he just gave me a smug smile. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up my underwear but to then quickly stand back up as the electric pain shot through my spine. I hissed out in pain and muttered, "Fuck."

"Are you ok?" Ashton worriedly asked.

I let out a breath and turned around to look at him and said, "Well, I was roughly fucked last night so my ass is not really ok."

Ashton laughed but then tried to compress it in which he failed miserably.

"You really are an asshole, Irwin," I said with a playful eye roll because I'm not mad about it. I should have expected to be this sore after what Ashton and I did last night, especially when I didn't have any sexual encounter for weeks.

"I'm sorry," Ashton said between laughs.

"Well, since I'm sore, you'll be making breakfast," I told him smugly.

Ashton gaped at me but to then smile and said, "Fine."

I grinned triumphantly and watched as Ashton got out of bed and went to pick up his boxers and a pair of random joggers that was draped over his armchair by the window. I sat back on the side of the bed and went to slowly put on my underwear.

"Your ass deserved better than that lame underwear," Ashton commented as he stood shirtless in front of me.

"Well, I didn't know I'd get fucked by you last night," I countered.

Ashton chuckled, "You should start wearing your panties again especially now that we've got our deal."

I stood up from the bed and took a step closer to Ashton and whispered in his ear, "Of course, I will...Daddy."

"Careful there, Hemmings...I may not be able to resist now and fuck that ass again." Ashton answered lowly.

I just gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes then shook his head with an amused smile. I chuckled then said, "You know what, why don't you let me borrow some clothes? I don't feel like getting back into my clothes last night."

"Just take whatever from the closet," Ashton said, pointing to the door that leads to his walk-in closet.

I made my way over the closet, limping of course, and that didn't stop Ashton to laugh at the way I am walking. I flipped him off and he went after me, hugging me from behind while still lightly laughing. He guided me inside his closet and damn, how everything is in order. Well, that's Ashton, though. When it comes to his stuff, everything should be in proper order, most especially his shoes. They should be placed in a line in their proper places. Which got me into thinking, I should be cleaning up our clothes that are scattered around his bedroom floor.

I looked around his closet and his casual clothes are on the left side while his formal ones were on the right. His jackets are on the center section in the closet, lined accordingly to its kind. Jeans, pants, shorts, and joggers & sweats are folded and placed in their own columns as well. There were drawers just below where the jackets are hung and I assume those were for his underwear.

"Pick whatever you want, Luke," Ashton said as he sat down on the bench at the center of the closet.

I went to where he hung his casual t-shirts and a plain black one and then pick a pair of random black shorts from its pile. I gave him a smile as I went to sit down next to him on the bench and put on the shirt.

Ashton then took the pair of shorts and said, "Come on, I'll help you in these."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he just smiled as he said, "Let me help you. It's my fault anyway that you're sore."

I chuckled at him then stood up and stayed in front of him. He unfolded the shorts and helped me put them on. I laughed the whole time as I feel like a three-year-old kid being helped by his father to change his clothes.

Ashton shook his head in amusement then lightly smacked my ass again as he stood up and made his way out of the closet.

One thing then catch my full attention though as I watched him walking out. My eyes widened in surprise as I followed him out and then asked, "You got a tattoo?!"

Ashton halted by his bedroom door and turned to look at me. He shrugged and said, "Yeah...got it like a couple years ago."

"Wow..."I expressed as I went over to him and examined the skull and roses tattoo he got just in between his side and back just a little lower his right shoulder blade.

Why didn't I noticed this one last night or even when we woke up? Perhaps I was so consumed with our lust that I didn't pay much attention to his body parts other than his dick. Who could blame me though, it's Ashton Irwin we are talking about. Of course, if your naked with him and have sex with him, it will be his huge cock you will only think about.

"You like it?" Ashton asked.

"It's beautiful," I commented as I gave him a smile.

"Thank you," he said, returning the smile.

"What does it mean though?"

"Nothing much, really. I just liked it."

"Is it the only one you got?"

"For now, yeah..." Ashton said as he opened the bedroom door and we both stepped out.

"You're planning on getting more?" I said.

"Maybe...if I can think of a good design," he said as we both made our way down the stairs.

Ashton made me sit down on the cushioned bar stool by the kitchen counter in which I had to shift my weight between my ass cheeks though because of the pain from being sore. I noticed the melted ice cream that we forgot about last night, then both our jackets on top of the counter. I just ignored them though because we can just clean up everything after breakfast. So I just I watched Ashton as he made his way through his kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of us. He had his back on me as he went to cook some eggs and bacon and prepared some toast.

I can't help myself to stare at him because damn, this man is gorgeous. I can't keep myself from fawning over how his back muscles flex with every movement he makes and that tattoo just adds more to his hotness. I feel really proud of myself though about the fact that I dated him back then and I get to fuck him again now. I remember during high school that a lot of people in our school are like jealous of me for being with Ashton. We were both already open with our sexuality. Everyone knows I'm gay and that Ashton is bisexual. Ashton, with his good looks and all, got many people having a massive crush on him. Then there was the fact that he plays the drums and sings as well and was highly recognized for his art in school. He really was quite a popular kid. Well, in all honesty, we all are, along with Calum and Michael, but it was Ashton who has gained the most appreciation from many especially with his happy-go-lucky attitude and his very friendly personality.

"You're drooling," Ashton said, pulling me out of my trance.

I flipped him off and he laughed as he served me a plate of the breakfast he prepared. "Thanks," I said as I took the plate of food from him.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

Ashton smiled then went to make us both some coffee. He served me a mug of coffee and then went to join me on my plate of breakfast. I don't mind sharing my plate of food with him though. It's not as if it's a new thing between us. We've shared so much stuff between each other not just food. We've even just shared saliva minutes ago.

"Hey, can you help me out with something?" I asked Ashton as I remembered something that I need to do.

"What is it?" he asked back before taking a bite of the toast with vegemite on it.

"I need to look for a house or even just an apartment," I told him as I took the remaining piece of toast with vegemite on his hand and took it in. Damn, how I miss vegemite.

"For whom?"

"For me."

"What's wrong with your house?"

"Ashton, it's my mother's house. I'm 26 and I am stable, I earn my own money, so I need to have my own place if I am moving back here. I can't stay at my mother's house. All of my brothers have moved out. I just...I'm not really comfortable living in my mother's house, you know. It's like I got no privacy," I explained.

"So you just need a place to stay here that is not your mum's place?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Why don't you just live here with me?" Ashton nonchalantly offered.

"What?!" I exclaimed in total surprise.

"Well, I live alone and this is a decently huge house. I have a spare room upstairs, you can have that. I know you're a writer and sometimes you would need some privacy and some peace when you are writing, and well, this house can pretty much accommodate you and your needs."

"Are you seriously offering me to live here in your house with you?"

"Obviously, I am, Luke. Well, we're friends and have been friends since we were kids. We have known each other for quite too long and well, we've dated for some years too. We pretty much know each other too well and have known each other's boundaries. I don't think living together in the same house will be much of a problem. Actually..." he trailed off and then smirked as he leaned over the counter closer to me and continued, "it will be very convenient for the both of us now that we got our arrangement." He grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed at both that he said and what he did after, "Oh my God! I can't with you!"

"Admit it, I am making good points." I just chuckled as I shook my head in amusement.

"Come on, now, just take my offer. In that case, you won't be stressed about looking for a place to live. We both know it's never that easy. Living with me is the easiest and most convenient thing for you to do."

I looked at him as I thought about what he said. Well, Ashton is right. It is the easiest and most convenient for me. And who wouldn't want to live in his house? Aside from being a really nice house, the place already feels so familiar and comfortable for me. I even haven't really had a tour of the place and haven't seen some of its parts but I already feel so at home in here. Well, what could go wrong with living with him right? We both are so used of each other and we both basically did the same thing before. We both have lived with each other...well until shit went down between us. I can give this a try and if it won't work out, then I can always go look for my own place. So without thinking too much more about it than I already have, I smiled up at Ashton and said, "Fine, I'll stay here with you."

Ashton beamed - dimples on full display - and he said, "Great! You can move in whenever you want!"

"You should give me a nice room, though. I want a spacious one," I demanded.

"Of course, you do. You're such a motherfucking princess," he commented, making me chuckle.

"You know, I wonder how Cal and Mike will react to us living together though..." I told Ashton. "They even thought we're back together when they saw us hanging out again."

"They'll be having wild interpretations about it. You know how those two are," Ashton said with a chuckle.

"True...well I wonder how my mum will react to it."

"Your mum for sure won't have a problem with it. Liz has always been amazing." I smiled at what Ashton said.

"When are you planning to move in? So I can help you with your stuff." Ashton asked.

"I'll talk to my mum first then I'll just tell you when I can move in," I told him with a smile.

"Ok, sure."

"Anyway, speaking of my mum, have you seen where I put my phone? She must be so worried now that I didn't come home last night and didn't leave her any messages."

"I haven't seen it but maybe it's back in my room."

"Yeah...maybe I left it in my jeans last night."

"If you wanna call your mum now, you can just use the phone," Ashton said, gesturing at the phone on the wall.

"Nah...it's ok. I'm gonna head home after breakfast, anyway."

"I'll drive you," he offered. I gave him a smiled and said,

"It's ok. You don't have to. There's always Uber."

"Nonsense. I'm driving you home."

I looked at him skeptically and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me, so I said, "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're being too nice to me."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing...it just surprises me. And also, I don't wanna bother you with anything. You could have an appointment or something today."

"I got nothing to do. I have until like 5 PM free before I have to go to the bar." Ashton said.

"You don't go there during the day?"

"We don't really open until like 2 PM and usually people come in at night."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah, so I am driving you home," he told me sternly.

"Fine, Daddy," I told him with a smirk which made him chuckle.

**\---**


	5. four

### four

**\---**

"I can't believe I am coming home right now, limping and wearing the clothes of the guy who fucked me. And yeah, driven home by the guy who fucked me," I expressed as Ashton stopped in the front of my mother's house.

Ashton laughed at what I said as he turned off the engine of his car. He turned to me with a smile and said, "Why would you worry about that? I mean, you're a 26-year-old man. It's not like you're a teenager and Liz would ground you for a month because you were having sex. And besides, I was the one who fucked you and not some random stranger."

"I know, but still..." I reasoned.

"Don't worry too much about it, princess," Ashton stated and I gave him a playful eye roll.

I fixed myself the best that I can then stepped off of the car. To my surprise, Ashton also got off his car and walked around to my side. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he just shrugged at me and said, "I haven't seen Liz in a while. I just wanna say 'hi.'"

I just shook my head at him and he smiled as he placed his hand at the small of my back and we walked towards my mother's front door. I pulled the handle down and opened the door and Ashton and I stepped inside the house as I called, "Mum?"

"Luke? Oh, thank God, you're alright!" my mother said as she came into the hallway to meet me. She then halted with a surprised expression as she saw me with Ashton. "Ashton?"

Ashton smiled and went over to my mother and they both hugged as he said, "Hello, Liz. I missed you."

My mother chuckled and said as they both pulled away from the hug, "I missed you too. How long was it since your last visit? Three weeks?"

"Yeah, I think it was three weeks ago," Ashton responded.

"Three weeks?!" I asked in surprise because well, I didn't know Ashton came to visit my mother three weeks ago. None of them cared to mention that to me.

Ashton and my mother glanced at each other then, my mother said, "He always visits me when he gets the chance."

"How come did I not know about this?" I questioned them.

Both of them just gave me a shrug. I rolled my eyes at them and went to make my way into the living room, trying my best to be subtle about limping.

I slumped down on the couch and Ashton and my mother followed me into the living room. Ashton sat down next to me on the couch as my mother sat down on the recliner.

"So, where were you last night?" My mother asked me. "I got so worried when I woke up today and you were not home and didn't even leave any message. I tried to call you but you weren't answering."

"Yeah...about that, I'm so sorry, mum," I told my mother with an awkward smile.

"He stayed with me last night," Ashton said, gaining my mother's attention. He glanced at me then back to my mother and continued, "He forgot where he put his keys and couldn't get in. He didn't wanna wake you up so I just told him to crash at my place, instead of just sleeping on your porch."

My mother raised a questioning eyebrow at me after listening to Ashton's explanation. Then she said, "Why didn't you leave me a message where you were or even called me this morning?"

"I was so drunk last night, mother, that I instantly fell asleep as soon as we got to his place," I lied to my mother. Well, half-lied since the drunk part was true. "And I couldn't find my phone this morning. I must've placed it somewhere in Ash's house."

"Is this true?" My mother asked Ashton and I looked at her with a gaping mouth in surprise.

"Wow, mother, I feel so betrayed right now. You are doubting me?" I told my mother with a fake offense.

Ashton laughed then looked at my mother and said, "Yes, everything he said was true."

My mother let out a huff then her expression turned soft and said, "So, did you have breakfast already?"

"Yes, we have," Ashton answered with a smile.

"Actually, mum," I said, "there is something we wanna tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm moving out here and moving into Ashton's place."

My mother looked at me in surprise and said, "Are you back together and now gonna live with each other again? Wow, I didn't think it will all take this fast."

"What?!" I told my mother in surprise as Ashton laughed. "No, mother! I'm just gonna live in his house. Just two best friends living together just like Calum and Michael."

Ashton chuckled then said to my mother, "Luke was looking for a place to stay: a house or an apartment. So I offered him to just come to live in my house since I live alone anyway. It would be less hassle for him than looking for a place around here."

My mother nodded, "Ok...well, it is kinda sad that you'll be moving out again but at least you won't be off to another country."

"So, everything's good?" I asked my mother.

"Of course! You are going to live with Ashton, what is not good with that?" my mother said.

I narrowed my eyes at my mother and said, "You know what, until now, I still feel like you consider Ashton more as a son than me."

My mother and Ashton both shrugged at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them and stood up from the couch, saying, "I hate you both."

"No, you don't," they both said in response.

"Whatever," I said as I made my way to the staircase. "I'm just gonna go get my stuff."

"You're moving out now?" my mother asked.

"Yes, because I have never felt more unwanted."

"And he still is very dramatic," my mother commented.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, honey."

I rolled my eyes again, though they couldn't see me as I am already at the top of the stairs.

I went straight into my room and looked at all my unpacked stuff. It was a relief that I haven't unpacked yet, despite being here for a few days already.

I started to pick up some of my stuff like clothes that I have pulled out of my bags and have worn. I put the dirty clothes into the hamper and decided to just leave them here.

"So, you're gonna leave some laundry to your mother, huh? Have some shame, Lucas," Ashton said as he appeared at my door.

I rolled my eyes at him then said, "Well, you can do the laundry for me if it bothers you so much."

"Well, it's not like it's something new. I always do the laundry before," Ashton pointed out as he stepped further into my room.

"Well, you can do that again now since I'm gonna be moving into your house."

Ashton chuckled, "I'm fine with that as long as I can get something good in return." He then gave me a smirk and a suggestive look.

I laughed as I said, "Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't want it. But you know what, I change my mind. I do the laundry if you do the cooking. How's that?"

"Fine, Mr. Irwin."

Ashton smiled and then helped me finish up collecting my stuff and packed them all back into my bag.

"So is this everything?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, pretty much everything that brought back with me. If you want I still have stuff left in New York, you can get those," I told Ashton.

"It's not really a problem, to be honest," Ashton said with a shrug as he went to pick up my huge duffel bag and swung it on his shoulder.

I gave him a skeptical look as I picked up my other bag, and said, "What are you really doing with your life? You are not part of any illegal stuff, are you?"

Ashton laughed, "Oh no! I know you'd be the first one to kill me if I do. I remember how you almost kicked me out of our apartment before when you found out I was smoking."

"Well, smoking is very much unhealthy, Ashton."

"See? Well, I'm not doing anything illegal, for fuck's sake. I was just maybe a little lucky and was able to save up some money."

"And become a businessman," I added.

"The bar is not just mine, Luke," Ashton said.

"Still..." I said as I went to grab my suitcase.

Ashton stopped me though as he said, "I'll take all these to the car. You're sore, remember?"

"Fine, if you say so, Mr. Irwin," I told him with a smile.

"Stop calling me 'Mr. Irwin' because you are turning me on right now."

"Ooh, is this a new kink?" I asked softly, wiggling my eyebrows.

Ashton smirked then pulled me to him by the waist, and said softly against my lips, "Yeah...and we can try it out later in the house."

I laughed softly then went in to kiss him and said, "Yes, Mr. Irwin."

"Fuck you," Ashton said with a smile as he let go of me.

"I would love for you to do so, Mr. Irwin."

Ashton laughed. "Goddammit, stop!" he said as he grabbed my smaller suitcase and went out of my room. I followed him out, bringing my bag with me and we made our way outside to his car.

We put my suitcase and bags inside the car's trunk and Ashton went back inside the house to get my bigger suitcase.

My mother then came outside and walked over to me as Ashton was inside the house.

"So, everything between you and Ashton is good now?" my mother asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah...it is. I didn't even expect it to be like this, mum. Remember I was like worried last night about all these but then after hanging out with him and Calum and Michael, everything just felt...ok. Then I spent the rest of the night with Ashton and I was able to apologize to him and we talked and I don't know but things just feel like how they used to be. And look at now, I'm gonna be living with him."

My mother smiled, "I am happy that everything's good between you. Ashton has always been a really nice boy."

"Yeah, he is," I agreed with my mother.

"So, just friends now, you two?"

"Yes, mother," I told my mother with a look of disbelief yet with a smile. "What we had before was long over and we are friends now – best friends – and that's all that matters to me."

"Ok, son, if you say so."

"Why does that sound like as if you know more than I do?"

"What are you talking about?" my mother said with an innocent look on his face.

Ashton then came back, carrying my large suitcase. He directly put it in the car's trunk along with my other stuff.

He then went over and stood next to me and gave my mother a smile which she then returned.

"So, goodbye now, mother," I said. "I will come visit."

"Oh, you should because you are just like 15 minutes away."

Ashton chuckled as I smiled and gave my mother a hug. We then bid her goodbye and both got into Ashton's car and drove back to his house.

**\---**

"So? you like the room or do you want me to make changes to it to make it suit your style more?" Ashton asked as he showed my room in his house.

"You kidding me? I mean, this is literally more than I could ask for," I told Ashton with wide, surprised, and amazed eyes.

The room that Ashton gave me is extremely incredible. It is massive and spacious with the queen sized bed at the center with nightstands and lamps on each side. A big flat screen television hangs opposite the bed with a cabinet below it for the other electronic and gaming stuff. The door that leads to the bathroom is at the corner of the room in line to the nightstand on the left side of the bed and adjacent to the door of the room.

A desk with shelves above is on the wall next to the bedroom door. Then to its adjacent wall, with a little distance from the television, is the door for the walk-in closet.

The entrance to the balcony stands opposite the bedroom door. Thick white curtains cover the glass sliding doors that keep the bright sunlight out during the mornings.

I went further into the room and made my way over to the balcony entrance. I pushed the curtains to the sides and the view of the ocean met my eyes.

"Wow," I breathed out as I opened the glass door and stepped out into the balcony.

On the right side are a coffee table and two chairs. I turned to look to the left and another balcony from the other room met my eyes.

I turned my attention back to the view in front of me and I can't help but let my mouth hang open in amazement. The view is just so beautiful.

The balcony faces the backyard of the house that leads to the cliff that overlooks the ocean. I can clearly see the horizon from where I stand.

On the sides of the backyard are fences that separate Ashton's property from his neighbors' and it is closed by the short railings along the cliff.

The backyard is covered in grass and some plants on the sides along the fences.

Ashton stood beside me, also facing the ocean view.

I turned to him and said, "Are you sure you are giving me this room?"

"Yes," Ashton directly answered.

"Gosh, this room is massive. It's like the biggest room in this house. It's even bigger than your own room."

"It is because, this the master's bedroom."

I looked at Ashton with wide surprised eyes, "What the fuck? Why are you giving me the master's bedroom?"

"Because no one's using this and I know for sure that you'll love it. You're a princess, remember?"

I playfully rolled my eyes at Ashton then turned my attention back to the view in front of us. I let out a happy sigh and said, "Thanks, Ash...for all of these. You know, helping me out and stuff."

"Don't mention it, Luke," he said to me with a smile. He then turned his body to full face me and he said, "So since you are living here now, this house is yours too. You have access to everything in here, except for one room."

"Your bedroom? We just had sex there last night," I pointed out.

Ashton laughed with a shake of his head then stepped back inside the room with me following him.

"Not my bedroom, Luke. Of course, you can get in and out of my room anytime you want," Ashton said as he continued on his way out of - now my - bedroom.

I followed him out of the room and we both stood in front of the door of the room next to mine. Ashton looked at me and said, "This room. This is just off limits to everyone."

"Why? What's in this room?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"I'd rather not tell. Just don't even try of even just opening the door of this room, ok? That is my one and only rule here," Ashton said voice stern.

"Ok, Ash. I promise. This room is off limits."

"Good. So everything else is yours too," Ashton said, now with a smile and voice turning softer. "Well, now you saw every part of the house and your set of keys is on the kitchen counter. Cable and wifi are all set for you as well."

I smiled as I nodded then I leaned down and pecked Ashton's lips before I whispered, "Thank you."

Ashton chuckled then took my hand and led me down the staircase and into the kitchen. He went over the counter and picked up the set of keys for me and handed them to me. I took the keys from him with a smile then I turned my attention to his refrigerator and asked, "Do we have enough food supply? Or should I go to the supermarket? Because if it is still the same, you are never one to keep the fridge full because you hate grocery shopping."

Ashton chuckled, "Well..."

I rolled my eyes then said, "How did you even survive on your own?"

I didn't wait for his response and went around the counter to his refrigerator and opened it. As expected, there is not much in there but beer and some bottled water. There literally is not much food. I opened the freezer and there were only tubs of ice creams and some packs of bacon and frozen pizza.

"Really, Ashton?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I turned around to look at Ashton.

"You know how I don't like cooking, Luke. And besides, I can just order food somewhere," Ashton reasoned as he sat down on one of the barstools by the counter.

I rolled my eyes at him and closed the refrigerator. I sighed and said to him, "I'll go to the supermarket and do grocery shopping. We need to have food stocked in this house. I really can't believe until now, you are still like this. Seriously, how do you survive?"

Ashton chuckled, "I do grocery sometimes, Luke. And well, I don't really need much here. I barely even eat here. When I do, I just order."

"Well, not anymore."

"Luke..."

"Shut up. I'm gonna be the one to do the cooking so shush your ass."

"Fine, if that's what you really want," Ashton complied with a sigh.

"So, is there anything you want me to buy for you?" I asked Ashton.

"When are you going?" He asked back.

"Now," I answered.

"What? No, Luke," Ashton immediately objected.

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Why not?"

"You can't even walk properly and then you're gonna go grocery shopping?"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and then said, "Just rest today, ok? We can do that tomorrow. I'll go to the supermarket with you. But today, just...stay here. And besides, you still got tons of shit to unpack."

"Fine...but I'll hold on to your word of going with me tomorrow," I told Ashton with a pointed look.

He chuckled and nodded. "Come on, let's start setting up your room."

"You're gonna help me too?" I asked with a grin.

"Well, who else is gonna be carrying all your stuff to your room?"

"I can do that, you know."

"But I won't let you."

I rolled my eyes, "You can't keep doing that every time I'm sore."

"Oh sure, I can."

I let out a sigh of defeat and said, "You always do the things that you want. As always."

"Yeah...says the little brat."

I gaped at him and picked up a grape from the fruit bowl in front of me and threw it at him. Ashton dodged it and laughed. I glared at him, and he made his way over to me and gently grabbed me by the waist and hugged me from the side as he pressed his lips on my shoulder.

"Come on now, let's get you all settled to your room," he told me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at him but still complied and let him lead me out of the kitchen to the living room where I left all of my stuff. I picked up my bag and Ashton grabbed the huge duffel bag and the smaller suitcase but not forgetting to tell me as he pointed to the large suitcase, "Don't you dare try and grab that suitcase. Take your pretty ass up to your room."

I rolled my eyes at him again and said as I made my way to the stairs, "Yes, Dad."

"Not now, Luke, we're busy," Ashton responded as he followed me up the stairs with my stuff.

I laughed, "Wasn't planning on it, either. I'm still sore, remember?"

I heard Ashton chuckle behind me and I continued my way up to my room. We both entered the massive bedroom and I placed my bag down on the floor. Ashton brought my other stuff into the walk-in closet then went back downstairs to get my other suitcase.

As all of my things are in my room, Ashton and I began my "settling in." He helped me with putting my clothes into their "proper places" in the closet. I actually just let him do it because he is way better with arranging and keeping things in order. It was basically Ashton doing everything and me just helping him.

After having my clothes put into the closet, we both proceeded to the actual bedroom and had my other stuff placed on the desk and shelves. I got a few books with me, including a few of my own and Ashton arranged them all up into the shelves. The desk then was put into use with my laptop and other devices.

"We need to decorate your room with something that truly represents you," Ashton commented as he looked around the room.

"Like what?" I asked as I made my over to him.

Ashton shrugged, "Maybe a painting up there." He said as he pointed up the empty wall up the headboard of the bed.

"Can you paint me one?" I asked him with a smile.

He chuckled, "You want to put my painting up here in your room?"

"Of course," I immediately answered. "I've always loved your works before and we were still students back then. I know you still paint."

"How did you know?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled, "You were carrying your art materials with you when we bump into each other that night I came back. If you weren't doing it anymore, you won't be carrying those. And I know they were yours, I got a glimpse of them when I handed them back to you and your brushes got your initials."

Ashton chuckled, "Ok, Hemmings I'll paint you one for your wall."

I grinned at Ashton and he shook his head with a smile. We then both headed out to the balcony and looked around. I don't think I will ever get tired of this view. I knew I was born and I grew up in this place – this country, this city – but damn, this kind of view still amazes me. I still can't believe Ashton gave me this room. I let out a sigh of content as I let my eyes wander around.

"Are you ok?" Ashton asked from beside me.

I turned to look at him and smiled, "Yeah, I am. This is just really beautiful."

Ashton smiled back as he turned his gaze to the view in front of us. I stared at him, the smile on my lips, not fading away. I took in his side profile because it's just...perfect. This is a bit of a cliché, but oh well, Ashton is more beautiful than the view in front of us.

"You're staring," he pointed out without looking at me and just had his gaze stay in the view ahead of us.

I chuckled, "I know and I'm not sorry."

"Typical."

I smiled then this time, I turned away from him and said, "I know I've said this multiple times, but seriously, Ash..." I turned my attention back to him and continued, "thank you for helping me out and for everything."

"That's what friends do, Luke," Ashton said with a smile as he placed a hand on my cheek.

I smirked at him then said, "But we're not merely friends though, Mr. Irwin."

Ashton laughed as he moved his hand to the back of my neck and played with my hair with his fingers.

"What are we then, Lady Lucas?" Ashton then asked as he moved closer to me, pressing our bodies together.

I chuckled at the name because being called 'Lady Lucas' feels kinda weird but it somehow makes an impact on me and turns me on so much. Maybe it's because Ashton was the one who called me it.

I leaned in and pressed my lips into Ashton's neck and sucked lightly before I pulled away a bit and said, "We are not merely friends, Mr. Irwin. Yet we are not also lovers. We are in between."

"Tell me, my lady, does us being in between allows me to touch you?" Ashton asked, tracing his fingertips on the side of my face.

"Yes. Yes, Mr. Irwin. You can touch me everywhere you like and everytime you like."

Ashton looked into my eyes, staring deep with clouded irises. He then laid his hand against my cheek and said, "Good, because I intend on touching and kissing every inch of your porcelain skin."

I hummed...well, more like moaned in response as I circled my arms around Ashton's neck then leaned down and kissed him deeply, tongues immediately meeting.

Ashton's large hands slipped inside my shirt caressing the skin on my sides. They then moved around my back then made their way inside my shorts and underwear, grabbing each of my ass cheeks.

He squeezed my ass as our lips and tongues are busy with each other, making me release a deep moan into our kiss.

Ashton then pulled his hands off of my ass and placed them against the back of my thighs and lifted me up. At the same time, I jumped into him, wrapped my legs around his waist, and locked my ankles behind him.

We pulled away from the kiss but to then have Ashton's lips against my neck, sucking and biting as he started walking back into the room.

I breathed out a moan as I tangled my fingers through his hair. Ashton laid me down on the bed with him going down with me, not letting his mouth off of my skin.

I pulled my hands off his hair and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it carelessly to the side. I let my hands explore the skin on his back, feeling his muscles everytime they flex along with his movements.

Ashton then pushed the t-shirt that I am wearing up my body and I let go of him to get rid of myself from that piece of clothing.

His mouth then moved down my body, kissing every inch of skin that it encounters. I let out another moan as he took my right nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"You are so beautiful, my lady," Ashton said against my skin.

I moaned in response as I ran a hand through his hair. I then felt his fingers hook on the waistband of both of the shorts and underwear I am wearing and pulled them down, off of my legs and threw them to the side along with our other clothes.

My member twitched as the cold air hit it and then I felt the warmth of Ashton's hand around it as he slowly stroked my length up and down.

Ashton's other hand caressed my thigh and he left kisses from my knee down to my inner thigh and sucked on my skin, making sure to leave marks after.

I breathed out another deep moan, fisting the sheets underneath me as I felt Ashton's tongue lay flat against my hole to then started licking around the sensitive area.

My hand found its way back again into tangling into Ashton's hair and slightly tugging.

"Fuck," I muttered as Ashton began to stick his tongue inside my whole moving it around, licking the walls inside.

I pushed my head further back into the mattress, closing my eyes as I wrapped my other hand around my own rock hard member. I moved my hand up and down my length trying, making the feeling of too much pleasure explode in my body.

I could no longer contain the series of moans that escaped from my mouth from the pleasure that both Ashton and my own hand give me.

Ashton's tongue swirled more inside my hole as his lips sucked. I tugged more on his hair and it made Ashton let out a groan as he continued to do what he is doing.

"Mr. Irwin," I moaned out again. "I am close, Mr. Irwin. I am so close."

Ashton pulled away from my hole, making me open my eyes and look down at him. He locked his clouded hazel eyes with mine and moaned out. I trailed my gaze down his body and saw him with a hand around his own hard cock which is now out of the joggers he is wearing.

He moved his hand up and down his length in a fast motion, trying to get himself to come. I reached down to him and pulled him to me, making his face hover over mine.

I leaned up and caught his lips in another kiss. He pulled my hand off of my dick and he pushed his hips down on mine, making our dicks meet. I whined out from the pleasure as Ashton began moving his hips against mine. I pushed back up at him, putting more pressure on our crotch.

I pushed his joggers further down his thighs and grabbed both of our dicks together with my hand.

Ashton pulled away from the kiss to then dip his head in the crook of my neck and caught the skin on my shoulder between his teeth. He licked and sucked hard on my skin and I we both moaned out.

"I'm gonna cum, Mr. Irwin," I whispered in his ear.

Ashton pulled away from my skin and also pulled my hand off our dicks to replace it with his own.

"Wait for me, milady," Ashton said against my lips.

"I cannot hold it longer, Mr. Irwin. I have to let go," I responded in between pants from being so so so close to my release.

Ashton breathed out and kissed me deeply then said as he pulled away, "Now."

As soon as that word escaped his lips, I let go of everything, "Fuck, Mr. Irwin!"

Ashton moaned out deeply in response as he came with me, both of our release scattered on chest and stomach.

We both panted out as Ashton continued to move his hand up and down on both our lengths, riding out our orgasm.

"Fuck," Ashton muttered as he fell beside me on the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling as I breathed heavily, recovering from my orgasm.

I felt a pair of lips press against my shoulder and I turned my head to look at Ashton, locking my eyes with his now droopy, colorful ones.

He smiled softly up at me and said, "You are always so good."

"I know," I winked down at him and smirked.

He laughed then sat up from the bed and reached down for his shirt and cleaned me up. I just laid down on the bed with a smile on my face and let Ashton wipe down the cum on my chest and stomach.

After wiping me up and down, Ashton looked up at my face and asked, "Shower?"

"Together?" I asked back with a smirk.

He shrugged and smirked back.

"That would be lovely, Mr. Irwin."

**\---**


	6. five

### five

**\---**

I gently traced my fingertips along the outlines and details of Ashton's tattoo. He's still sound asleep and laying on his stomach. I have been up for a few minutes and can't go back to sleep but I don't want to get out of bed yet either.

I really love his tattoo. I don't even know why because I am not the kind of person who is into tattoos which explains why I don't have one. Michael and Calum have tattoos and well they are nice but that's just it. I only think they're nice. But with Ashton's...I'm fascinated with it. It's just really beautiful and detailed and I'm not gonna lie, it makes him ten times hotter.

I continued my actions as I lay down on my side and just followed the movements of my fingers with my eyes. Ashton suddenly moved, making me retract my hand from his skin. I looked up at his still sleeping face and I just waited for him to open his eyes or something.

But he didn't and instead he muttered, "Don't stop."

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "What?"

"Don't stop. I like it," he said but still didn't open his eyes.

"Ok," I whispered as I went back into tracing the lines of his tattoo.

I didn't take my eyes off of Ashton's face as I continued what I was doing. I watched as his eyelids moved and slowly he opened his eyes. He blinked at me as he adjusted to the morning light that had made its way into the room.

Ashton smiled at me as he had his focus on me. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," I responded softly with a smile as I stopped the movements of my hand and laid my hand flat on his back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Ashton chuckled then he turned to his side, facing me. I pulled my hand back and just stared at Ashton and watched his movements.

He let out a groan as he looked around the room and then said, "This is why I don't wanna stay in this room. Too bright in the morning."

I rolled my eyes at what he said, "That's why we have thick curtains, Ash."

"Still not good enough. The light still goes through and this room is just facing directly at the sunrise."

"You're just saying that as an excuse because you're just too lazy to get up in the morning," I pointed out.

Ashton rolled his eyes as he moved to lay down on his back. "You do realize that I mostly work at night, don't you?"

"I know but there are a lot of ways that you can sleep in the morning without being bothered by the morning light."

Ashton shook his head, "Well last night I came home at almost 4 AM, remember?"

"I remember because I woke up when you got home because you were drunk and almost broke everything in the kitchen."

"Then you much more understand why I need to sleep more now."

"Then why did you decide on sleeping here in my room if that's the case? You wouldn't have been complaining about the morning light now."

"Because you're sleeping here and well I was drunk and horny," Ashton said with a shrug as he looked at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and also laid down on my back.

"Admit it, we had a nice sex last night," Ashton said.

I chuckled, "We always have nice sex, Ashton."

"True."

I shook my head with a smile and just stared up at the ceiling. Ashton then moved beside me, making me look back at him. He smiled at me as he turned to his side then wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I looked at his face and he smirked at me and said, "So, you were admiring my tattoo?"

I laughed as I placed my hand on his arm, "You know I love your tattoo."

"So, if I'm gonna get another one, it'll be fine with you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and said in confusion, "Why are you asking me this? I mean it's your body, you have every right to do whatever you want with it."

"Yeah, but you're the one that I am sleeping with and well, I have no plans of ruining our agreement just because I had another tattoo and you didn't like it which leads you to break our deal."

"That's a shallow reason for me to do so, don't you think?"

Ashton shrug before he started to caress the skin on my side.

I chuckled then turned on my side to face him as well, making his arm move around my back and his hand running up and down my bare back.

"So, are you planning on getting another one?" I asked him as I placed a hand on his chest.

"Kinda," he answered with a shrug after he made a thinking face.

"You're not sure yet. Why?"

"Well, if I am being honest, I wanted to confirm it with you first. Since you're fine with it, well, I'm stuck with what design should I get and then where I should have it inked."

I chuckled, "You know, I still don't see why you felt the need to ask me about getting another tattoo. But anyway, if you can't decide on the design, maybe make some that you like and I'll help you pick one then we can decide where you can put it?"

Ashton smiled, "Yeah... that sounds great. You promise to help me out?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Ashton said with another smile then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back immediately as I moved my hand from his chest to his neck. But the kiss didn't last long as I pulled away and looked at Ashton with a smile and said, "Breakfast?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'd prefer to stay in bed with you," Ashton responded, pulling me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're just a lazy ass in the morning."

Ashton chuckled, "Fine, let's have breakfast. Make pancakes. I want some pancakes."

"Ok. I'll make pancakes. Now, come on," I said as I moved out of Ashton's hold and patted his arm as I sat up. "You can always go back to bed after breakfast."

"But you're not gonna be with me then," Ashton pointed out as he also sat up.

"Of course, I'm not because I got shit to do. And why are you so clingy?"

Ashton just shrugged.

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes at him then got out of bed. I picked up my underwear from the floor and put it on.

"Why are you still wearing those? Your ass deserves the lace panties, you know," Ashton commented.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I still haven't had the time to do shopping. Now if you will just be patient."

Ashton chuckled then also got out of bed and put on his underwear. He looked around and saw a pair of my basketball shorts draped on the chair and he grabbed it and put it on.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him as I, myself, also put on the shorts I was wearing last night.

Ashton shrugged and said, "This is more comfortable than my jeans last night."

I shook my head in amusement and put on my t-shirt. I went my way towards the door and stepped out of the bedroom. Ashton didn't bother putting on a shirt and followed me out and we both headed downstairs to the kitchen.

It's been a week already since I moved into Ashton's house. No one really knows yet that we are living together in his house, except my mother. I haven't been in the bar again since I was also busy trying to start my new book since my editor has been bugging me about it already. Ashton hasn't mentioned anything to our friends as well about our living situation.

Everything is going well, though. We get to do our own things like work and stuff and we also get to make use of our deal more often.

If I am being honest, nothing really is new between us being in this situation. It was just how we were before. The only difference is that we're not together anymore. We're just friends who do more than friends stuff.

It makes things more interesting and exciting, though. I actually found myself really enjoying this thing that both Ashton and I agreed on with.

"Can I just sit here and wait for you until you finish preparing breakfast?" Ashton asked as he sat down on one of the barstools by the kitchen counter.

"Like it's not something that you always do," I pointed out, making him chuckle.

I started making pancakes and well, Ashton really just sat there and watched me the whole time. Well, I'm used to it, anyway. Ever since before he is too lazy to prepare breakfast. According to him, he just doesn't have the energy during the mornings.

"Do you want some juice or some coffee?" I asked Ashton as I placed a plate of pancakes in front of him along with the chocolate syrup.

"I think I should go with the coffee so I can stay awake," he responded as he poured some chocolate syrup on his pancakes.

"Are you going somewhere? I thought you'd be plunging back into bed after breakfast."

"Well, I remembered I made you a promise a week ago and since I am a good man, I keep my promises. Well, it's a little late but better late than never. So we'll be going grocery shopping today. I know you're already pissed off about it."

"I'm not pissed off about it," I told Ashton as I sat down on the barstool next to him and pushed the mug of coffee towards him.

"You just didn't tell me but I know you are. I know how much you didn't like not getting things done right away."

I chuckled at what he said because he's right. Well, I am a little bit pissed. Just a little though because it's not just him who wasn't able to do the groceries. I also got too busy, myself.

"It's really fine, Ash. I really didn't mind it and well, I was able to get some supplies that lasted us a week. We both got really busy, though. We almost didn't see each other for the whole week and we're just living in the same house."

"Yeah...well, that is maybe why we had great sex last night. To make up for lost time," Ashton said with a smirk.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and took a bite of my food. A hand then landed on the small of my back which eventually slipped inside my t-shirt and caressed my skin.

I looked at Ashton who is already looking at me with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing. You just made a really good breakfast," he told me as he continued to caress my skin.

I laughed and said, "Really? A lame-ass lie? I mean, I know I make good breakfast but we both know that's really not the reason why you're looking at me like that."

Ashton laughed then got off the barstool and stood close to me with his hand still on my back while the other one landed on my thigh. He pressed a kiss on my clothed shoulder and then rested his chin on it as he said, "You're just really beautiful, Luke, and damn am I so lucky I get to fuck you again."

I laughed at what Ashton said and I turned my head to look at him and he grinned up at me. "You are such a weirdo, you know that?" I told him with a chuckle.

"Hmm..." he shrugged. "I am your weirdo."

I stared at Ashton for a moment because what he said just hit something in me and I don't know what or why. But I pushed it away and just smiled at him and said, "You've always been my weirdo."

Ashton grinned at me then turned me around on my seat so I am facing him. He stood in between my legs and placed his hands on my sides, slipping both inside my shirt and touching my skin.

"You wanna do something before we go to the supermarket?" Ashton asked with a knowing look and a smirk.

I quirked up an eyebrow at Ashton and said, "What are you tryna say, Ash?"

"Well..." he said as he leaned in towards me and whispered against my lips as his hands made their way up to my chest and started playing with my nipples, "you made a really good breakfast today but Daddy isn't full yet. And you know, what Daddy still needs?"

"What is it?" I whispered back, already starting to get worked up with what is Ashton doing.

"What is it...?"

I smirked then kissed the corner of Ashton's lips then to his jaw and I went to suck on his earlobe and then whispered in his ear, "What is it, _Daddy_?"

Ashton hummed then pressed his lips on the skin on my neck then pulled away a bit to look at me in the eyes, his own hazel-green ones are clouded with lust, and he said, "Daddy wants the pretty little ass for dessert, baby."

"It's all yours, Daddy," I whispered, looking straight into Ashton's eyes.

Ashton smirked then grabbed my thighs and pulled me to him as he crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back as aggressively as he did as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted me up from the barstool and carried me to the living room without breaking the heated kiss we are sharing.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth quickly finding mine. Moans have escaped between us and he laid me down on the couch with him following me down. He pulled my t-shirt off of me and his lips met the skin on my jaw then to my neck down to my chest, sucking in between.

He stopped on one of my nipples and let his tongue play with it as his fingers played with the other. I couldn't keep the moan from escaping me as I am already filled with pleasure from what Ashton is doing to me.

He then pulled away from me and stared down at me straight to my eyes as his hands met the waistband of my shorts and underwear. Without any warning he pulled them down my thighs to my legs and off my feet, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

My already hard dick sprung up and it twitched as the air hit it.

"Spread your legs, baby," Ashton ordered.

I immediately did as told and watched as Ashton rid himself of his own clothes. My eyes then landed on his huge hard member and I involuntarily let out a moan.

Ashton chuckled and said, making me turn my gaze back to his face, "Such a cockslut, you are, aren't you, baby?"

"Only for your cock, Daddy."

Ashton smirked then grabbed my thighs and spread my legs even wider for him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on my knee and moved his lips down to my inner thigh and sucked on my skin, leaving purple marks behind.

I let out another moan as I felt Ashton's mouth near my hole. He blew some cold air on my highly sensitive hole and I reached a hand down and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Ashton chuckled lowly then he laid his tongue flat against my hole and made a thick strip up to my balls.

"Fuck," I moaned out as I tugged on Ashton's hair.

Ashton hummed and I looked down at him to see him already looking up at me with dark, lustful eyes. He smirked then said, "On all fours, baby."

Without any hesitation, I quickly did as told and moved around to be on all fours. I raised my ass up at him, putting my wet, sensitive hole on full display.

Ashton's large hands landed on each of my ass cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze. I soon then felt another blow of cold air from Ashton directly to my hole which was then quickly followed with another wet strip from his tongue.

I closed my eyes and breathed out through my nose as I felt the pleasure it gave me. Ashton began sucking and sticking his tongue in my hole, making me release a series of moans and groans from the amount of pleasure his actions are giving me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I mumbled as I felt his tongues lick around my walls. "I won't last long, Daddy. I'm gonna come soon."

Ashton hummed against my whole and it sent vibrations through me, sending me off the edge. I couldn't help it anymore and I came hard onto the throw pillow underneath me with a loud groan of pleasure.

I breathed heavily through my nostrils as Ashton pulled away from me. I kept my position as I tried to catch my breath and I felt Ashton released in my bare back with a moan.

As he finished, I felt his fingers run on my back, collecting his release and placed his cum-coated fingers against my lips. I opened my mouth and took his fingers in, licking around and cleaning them off. I sucked on Ashton's fingers and he pressed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Such a good boy, you are," Ashton whispered in my ear.

I continued to suck on his fingers until he pulled them out of my mouth. He leaned over to me and kissed me hard on the lips which I more than gladly responded to.

I smirked as we pulled away and I said, "Always your good boy, Daddy."

**\---**

"I'll go park the car," Ashton said as I stepped off the car in front of the supermarket.

I gave him a smile and a nod and closed the car door. I waited for him at the entrance and watched him as he parked his car in an empty space in the supermarket's parking lot.

He immediately got out of the car and jogged over to me. I smiled at him which he returned with a dimply one.

"Come on," he said as he placed a hand on the small of my back and led me inside the supermarket.

I grabbed a cart and both Ashton and I walked around to look for the stuff that we need.

We got the important ones first such as the food. We put everything we need in the cart, including the ones I will need for cooking as well as the breakfast food. We also got some snacks and drinks, taking the ones we both like and ones that only each of us likes. We walked around more in the supermarket and grabbed some other stuff that we will need in the house.

While grabbing some toilet rolls, a familiar voice suddenly sounded from behind me and Ashton, "Holyshit! Do my eyes deceive me?"

Ashton and I turned to look at the person and my eyes widened in surprise to see my brother, Jack looking at us with a surprised expression, yet a smile playing on his lips.

"Jack, hi!" Ashton greeted and went to give Jack a hug which my brother gladly returned.

"So," my brother said as him and Ashton pulled away from the hug, "are you two back together or what?"

Ashton and I glanced at each other then back to Jack and I said, "No. No, we're not."

Jack raised up a questioning eyebrow, "Oh?" Then he glanced down at our grocery cart and said, looking back up at me, "So, you're just grocery shopping together? Is this planned or you just bumped into each other here and just decided to do the shopping together?"

"We're grocery shopping together," I told my brother.

My brother hummed with a smirk, "So...planned then?"

"Yes. We were supposed to do it days ago but we both got busy, so..."

Jack nodded skeptically then said, "So, you're just two friends who went to do grocery shopping together and nothing more?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ashton said.

"Really nothing more going on in here? Because it's just a bit weird for me now to see you two doing this together, and which you both planned of doing if I may add."

I let out a sigh and told my brother, "It's because we live together in the same house, Jack. That's why we are doing the grocery shopping together."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise for the information and said, "You're living together?"

"Yeah, but not in the reason of what you're probably thinking. We're not back together but we are still best friends. I needed a place to stay and he offered me a place and so I moved into his house."

"When?"

"A week ago."

"Why'd you move out at mom's?"

"Because like you, I'm a grown-up man, Jack, and I need to stay at a place that is not my parents'. I feel more comfortable in that, especially that I'm moving back here in Sydney."

Jack's face lit up and he grinned big as he said, "It's official?"

"Yeah...I've finally and solidly decided on it," I told my brother with a tight smile.

But to my surprise, Jack went over to me and locked me in a tight embrace. I looked at Ashton and he gave me a shrug yet he is smiling.

"I'm so glad that you are finally and officially back home," Jack said

"Oh, thanks," I replied as we both pulled away.

Jack glanced between me and Ashton and then said, "I'm glad you two are ok now as well."

Ashton chuckled, "Well, as Luke said, we're best friends and what happened before was a long time ago."

"Yeah...that's really good to hear. Well, I should keep going and finish my own groceries as well. My wife is kinda waiting for me."

"Say hi to Celeste for us," I told Jack with a smile.

"Sure will. I hope it's ok if I come to visit sometimes."

"Of course," Ashton said with a smile. "You can come visit anytime."

With another goodbye, Jack left us to our own shopping and headed for the checkout.

"Why is everyone thinking we're back together when they see us together?" I asked Ashton with a chuckle.

Ashton smiled with a shrug and said, "I don't know. Maybe they just like us being together."

I laughed, "Well, we kinda are. Not just in a way they think we are."

"True."

We continued to go around the supermarket and picked up some items along the way. Ashton stopped by the art supplies section and picked up some stuff that he might need. I just followed him and watched him as he chooses and decides on which item to pick. Well, I can't really help him with it because until now, I still don't know shit about it.

But it always fascinates me every time I watch him do his thing. He becomes very passionate and determined even if it's just buying art supplies. I'm happy he never gave this up. Painting, drawing - just art in general - has always been Ashton's way of expressing himself.

"Are you ok?" Ashton asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were staring at me and smiling like an idiot," he said with a smirk, making me roll my eyes at him and walk away.

"Hey...don't get mad," Ashton said as he followed me.

"I'm not mad, idiot. I'm just done with you," I said, glancing at him with a blank expression.

"I don't think that's what that smile says," Ashton commented with that smirk coming back into his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "Don't boost your ego too much, I just remembered something nice."

"Something nice, like what we just did this morning?"

I laughed then looked at him and said, "You'll never know."

**\---**

I entered Ashton's bedroom and found him fast asleep on his bed. I walked over and sat down on the side that wasn't occupied. He had his back on me so I leaned over to see his face.

He looks so peaceful as he sleeps. I can't even push myself to wake him but I have to and so I did.

"Ash..." I said as I gently shook him by the shoulder.

He didn't budge so I shook him again, "Ashton?"

He groaned but didn't open his eyes, yet I know he's awake.

"Come on, Ash, you gotta get up now. You have to go to the bar, remember?"

He groaned again but this time he opened his eyes and rolled onto his back to look at me. I smiled down at him as I moved and sat, facing the headboard and said, "Come on now, take a shower and I'll make you something to eat."

Ashton sighed then laid a hand on my thigh and said, "I don't wanna go to the bar tonight. I feel so tired."

"Is it ok though, if you won't go?" I asked, laying a hand on his clothed chest.

"Yeah, Cal and Jordan can pretty much handle the bar and it's not the weekend so there ain't that many people. Besides, it's just basically up to me and Cal if we go there every day or not."

"Ok...so you'll just stay here tonight then?"

"Yeah...I think I'll just rest and get some proper sleep. It's what I need and well, a massage but I don't wanna go out of the house."

I chuckled, "You do realize you can just ask me to give a massage, right?"

"Yeah and well, I most definitely prefer you giving me a massage than some random people, but you may be busy and I don't wanna disturb you."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ash. Come on, turn over."

"You sure?"

"A hundred and ten."

Ashton smiled then sat up and pulled his t-shirt off then laid back down on his stomach, his tattoo on full view for me and making me stare at it with a fond smile. What can I do? I really love that tattoo.

"Ok, so do you have any ointment or some oil I can use?" I asked him.

"Uh...yeah. Bottom drawer," he replied, gesturing to the nightstand.

I reached down to the bottom drawer of the nightstand, opened it, and pulled out the bottle of ointment. I moved from my spot on the bed and went to position myself on Ashton's ass.

"Is this ok?" I asked Ashton to make sure that he's comfortable with our position - that I am not heavy or something.

"Having your pretty ass on mine? It's more than 'ok,' baby," Ashton replied with a chuckle.

I laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly, "You're such a perv."

"Only for you though."

I laughed again then opened up the ointment bottle and put some on my palm before I scattered it on Ashton's bare back and started pressing on his stiff muscles.

Ashton moaned out then said, "Damn...I almost forgot how good you are. Can you please do this every night when I come home?"

"So you want me to wait up until like two or three AM?"

Ashton chuckled, "I hate you."

"You don't. Right now, you're clearly enjoying my hands."

"True..."

"And...just tell me anytime you want a massage."

"Now, I don't hate you."

"You never did."

Ashton chuckled and I leaned down to press a kiss on the part where his neck meets his shoulder.

"That's nice too," he commented, making me smile against his skin.

I sat back up and my attention went straight to his tattoo and I let my fingers trace on it again as I said, "I really love your tattoo."

"Really? You were never into tattoos."

"Yeah, and I don't know, it's just that...it's really beautiful on your skin. And...you look so hot with it."

"You're drooling," Ashton said with a chuckle, making me roll my eyes and lightly smack his side.

Ashton laughed then patted my thigh, telling me to get off of him. I did so and sat down on the bed next to him. He rolled over and laid on his back. He looked at me with a smile then pulled me to him, making me straddle his hips.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a chuckle. "I thought you wanted a massage?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we both agree this is better than the massage," Ashton replied with a smirk.

"Oh god...so what now? Are we gonna have sex again?" I asked, smiling as I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"I want that because well, why wouldn't I wanna have sex with you? But...I'm pretty tired so how about we just make out?"

I chuckled, "Actually, I prefer making out right now too."

Ashton smiled then I leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss that quickly became heated and mixed with tongue. Ashton's muscular arms made their way around my body and I adjusted myself on top of him.

I released a moan into the kiss as I felt Ashton's tongue brush against the roof of my mouth and his hands squeeze my ass. I pulled away from our kiss to catch my breath. I looked at Ashton in the eyes and we both gave each other a smile then I leaned my forehead against his and whispered, "How about we take this up a notch?"

"What do you wanna do?" Ashton whispered back as his hands went back up to my waist and slipped inside my t-shirt.

I smiled then said as I let my hand move from his chest up to his neck and said, "Well, since you're 'pretty tired,' I figured I'll be the one to do something for you. Maybe a blowjob, if you like?"

Ashton hummed as he closed his eyes with a smile and said, "Having your pretty pink lips around me? Hmmm..." he opened his eyes and continued, "That's more than I can ask for."

I smiled then closed the gap between us and captured his lips again for another heated kiss. I pulled away then from Ashton's lips and moved mine down to his jaw and sucked on the skin.

Ashton's hands slipped inside my underwear and grabbed my bare ass, giving them a squeeze which made me moaned against Ashton's skin. I then move my lips down to his neck then to his chest, sucking and leaving a few purple marks along the way.

I thrust my hips forward, my crotch meeting Ashton's. We both let out a groan of pleasure with the contact. I'm already hard and I can feel Ashton is too.

I moved my mouth from the center of his chest to his right nipple and sucked on it, making Ashton moan out deeply. I moved my hand down his stomach to his most private part and I let it slip inside his boxers. I quickly got a hold of his huge hard cock and pulled away from his swollen nipple and moved my mouth down to where my hand is leaving wet kisses behind.

I sat up as I pulled my hand out of his boxers to then take a grip of the waistband and pulled it down his muscular thighs, his rock hard member springing up. I swallowed and licked my lips as my eyes were locked on that magnificent piece in between in legs.

I looked up to meet Ashton's gaze and I smiled up at him before I leaned down again to kiss the tip of his cock. Ashton breathed out through his nose and I smirked up at him then licked up the underside of his cock to then kitten lick his tip.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

I took his dick inside my mouth and sucked on the tip, making Ashton grab a fistful of my hair. A mixture of pain and pleasure ran all over my body, making my own dick twitch in my underwear.

I breathed out through my nostrils and I began to bob my head up and down Ashton's length, taking all of him in my mouth and his tip reaching to the back of my throat.

"You're gonna make me come so soon with that, baby," Ashton said breathlessly as he looked down at me.

I locked my eyes with him as I continued to do what I am doing. Ashton tugged on my hair hard, sending another wave of pleasure in me. I moved my hand down into my own throbbing dick and I palmed myself with the same pace as my mouth moved along Ashton's cock.

"Luke, baby, I'm gonna come soon," Ashton breathed out with a deep moan at the end as he made another hard tug on my hair.

I moaned into his dick as I also feel myself nearing my limit. I quickened all of my actions and without any more warning, Ashton released into my mouth, shooting directly into my throat. I managed to immediately swallow all of his release and I moaned out with his dick still inside my mouth as I also came into my underwear.

I pulled away from Ashton's cock with a pop and I looked up at him with a smile. Ashton breathed heavily as he looked down at me with soft, droopy eyes. I moved up on him to have my face hovering over his.

Ashton brought up a hand then wiped his thumb on the corner of my lips to then insert it inside my mouth which I gladly accepted. I sucked on his thumb, cleaning it off from the last drop of his cum as I locked my eyes with his.

He pulled his thumb out of my mouth, dragging it down my lower lip before he cupped my face with both of his hands. He kept his eyes locked on mine and he gave me a fond smile and said, "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

I chuckled, "Thank you."

Ashton smiled and pushed away some strands of my curls from my face and he said, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, what is it?"

He placed a hand on the side of my face with his thumb caressing my cheek as his other hand lay gently on my neck. He gave me another soft, fond smile, and said, "I'm so fucking happy you came back."

A wave of unexplainable yet familiar feeling washed over me, making me all tingly inside that I couldn't stop the smile to break free into my face. I leaned down into Ashton, closing the gap between us and shared an intimate kiss with him, and I softly said as I pulled away, "Me too."

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have finished writing for this fic so far and it's also the last one posted on Wattpad. When I am able to finish writing the 6th chapter, I will immediately post it here and on Wattpad. Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

### six

\---

I went back into the living room with the bowl of popcorn and sat back down in my previous spot in between Ashton and the armrest of the couch. Ashton and I were having a night in. He came home early from the bar and we decided to just spend the rest of the night watching movies and stuff.

He was at the bar the whole afternoon and around 6 PM he called me and told me that he'd be coming home for dinner. So I cooked dinner for us and by 7 PM he arrived and we ate dinner together. It was rather nice, actually. We ate and talked and he helped in washing the dishes then that was when we decided on spending the night watching movies.

We used to do it before: watching movies. It was one of the things we bond over with. We don't even have a genre that we prefer the most. We just watch anything we like to watch and we always agree on which one to watch. It was like our minds were always in sync when it comes to watching movies.

We are on our second movie and we decided to watch 'The Breakfast Club' again. I moved around in my seat, now facing Ashton as I had my back leaning against the armrest. I smirked then laid my legs across Ashton's lap, making him look at me with furrowed eyebrows. I just gave him a shrug and tossed popcorn into my mouth.

Ashton chuckled then pulled my legs together and he rested one hand on my thigh while the other was gently caressing my shins. I wasn't wearing any pants or something just an oversized t-shirt and my white lace panties underneath in which Ashton has yet to know I am wearing them.

I picked up popcorn from the bowl and put it against Ashton's lips. He smiled then took the popcorn into his mouth and chewed as he turned his attention back to the movie.

I, on the other hand, have turned my focus on Ashton. I studied his features silently and smiled to myself. Ashton is always beautiful. He may always say that I am beautiful but he, himself, exhibits such masculine beauty that is truly undeniable. There is always this glint in his eyes that fascinates me and this light in his smile that just effortlessly makes everything feel so much better.

Ashton may have noticed my staring as he turned his attention back at me and he smiled, giving me a questioning look. I smiled back at him before I leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss on his shoulder then rested my chin on it.

"Are you ok?" Ashton softly asked me.

"Yeah," I responded with a smile.

Ashton leaned in and gave my nose a quick peck, making me smile widely.

"You're so cute," he told me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him, making him chuckle then he said, "I'm gonna miss you."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him for what he said. I pulled away from his shoulder to look at his face and asked, "Miss me? Ashton, what are you talking about? Are you leaving?"

My heart started to pound in my chest as I don't understand why Ashton is saying this. I can't help but think about the worst things. But then Ashton chuckled, and I looked at him confused as ever, so he said, "I'm going away this weekend."

"Going away? Where? With whom?"

"Baby, relax...I'm just going to Brisbane to visit my family," Ashton said as he placed a hand on my cheek. The pet name he used gave me tingly feelings inside but I managed not to show it.

"Brisbane? They moved to Brisbane?"

"Yeah...my mum remarried and then they moved there a couple years ago due to his new husband's job."

"Oh," I said as I put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, making Ashton retract his hand from my face.

"I wanted to invite you to come with me but you've already told me that you'll be spending the weekend with your niece."

"Yeah...it's ok, though. I'm not really sure anyway if your family still wants to see me," I told Ashton quietly.

Ashton looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and asked, "Why wouldn't they?"

I looked at Ashton in the eyes then sighed and said, "Ash, how things ended between us before ain't that nice."

Ashton rolled his eyes as if I just said the most ridiculous thing ever and then he said, "Luke, that was years ago, and yes, it was ugly, I admit that, but, I know for sure my family didn't hate you for what happened between us. Nothing ever did change between me and your family."

"Oh come on, Ash. It's not like you were the one who left me. I was the one who left."

"Luke..." Ashton said, cupping my face with his hand and looked at me with a soft expression and said, "Baby, my family is not mad at you, ok? They love you too much for them to hate you."

I can't help but smile at Ashton then I moved from my position to straddle him, making him chuckle. I placed my hands on his cheeks as his landed on my thighs.

"You know we're talking right now like the old times," I pointed out, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs.

"We always talk to each other the same way, Luke, just minus the label," Ashton responded.

"We still have a label, though, just a different one."

"Yet a very exciting one."

I chuckled, "True."

Ashton stared up at me and gave me a soft smile and said, "Luke, you should stop thinking yourself as the bad guy for what went down between us before. I understand what happened and as I said, it was years ago. We're ok now and that's what matters."

"You really have a good heart, Ashton," I told him with a soft smile.

Ashton rolled his eyes playfully and said, "You're making me look like a saint."

I chuckled then leaned down and whispered against his lips, "Are you a saint or a sinner?"

"That's a question that needn't answered," Ashton responded before he leaned up and closed the very small gap between us.

I immediately responded to his kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Ashton's hands also moved up on my thighs, pushing the oversized t-shirt I am wearing up until his hands made contact with the lace panties I am wearing. He immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked at me then down to my panties, pushing my t-shirt way up to see them clearly.

"Surprise," I whispered in his ear.

"Fuck," he muttered, making me smirk knowing how much he wanted to see me in lace panties.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

Ashton looked at me and said in a low voice, "I'd appreciate them more if you'd be good enough to show me your ass in them."

I smiled at Ashton then pecked his lips before I moved off his lap and stood up in front of him, turning around and pulling my t-shirt up to give him a full view of my ass. I looked over my shoulder and watched him grab my ass cheeks with both of his large hands. He gave them a squeeze before he leaned in and gave one cheek a bite.

I moaned out from the pleasurable pain and I pushed my ass more into Ashton as I pulled my t-shirt completely off of me. I tossed the discarded clothing onto the empty space on the couch and I turned around to go back into straddling Ashton again.

I pulled his t-shirt off of him and tossed it away as well before I captured Ashton's lips with mine. My arms went back into their place around his muscular shoulders and his arms found their way around my body. It wasn't long until Ashton's tongue invaded my mouth and explored every corner. I couldn't keep a deep moan in as Ashton brushed his tongue against the roof of my mouth then sucked on my bottom lip.

I'm already hard and I can feel Ashton is too. I pushed myself down and put more pressure on his clothed hard dick, making him groan out in pleasure. I pulled away from the kiss then looked at Ashton and said, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well then, fuck me hard tonight."

Ashton smiled then tightened his hold on me before he moved and had me laying down on the couch. He leaned closer to my face and whispered against my lips, "My pleasure."

I didn't waste any time and I captured his lips with mine and we shared another heated kiss, letting our tongues join in the fun. I felt Ashton's hand move from my waist to my panty-covered crotch. He gripped my aching dick, making me release a deep moan into the kiss from the pleasure he just gave me.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Ashton asked without making his hand stop from its work down below.

"Bedroom's too far," I told him as I pushed my hips up to put more pressure between my crotch and Ashton's hand. I looked at Ashton in the eyes and smiled at him as I said, "and I want you now."

Ashton chuckled and kissed me deeply and said as he pulled away from my lips, "You've always been such a slut, and you are my slut."

"Always yours," I whispered against his lips.

Ashton crashed his lips into mine and as we shared another greedy kiss, he positioned himself in between my legs. I reached one of my hands down and inserted it inside Ashton's underwear. I pulled his hard cock out, releasing it from his suffocating underwear. I moved my hand up and down his length, making him release a deep moan into the kiss.

I used my other hand to push down his shorts and underwear and he helped me get himself rid of them, kicking them off to the floor. His hand found their way again into my own hard penis which is still trapped in my lace panties. I sighed into the kiss as I felt Ashton's hands gently gripping my cock.

He pulled away from our kiss to look at me in the eyes. He smiled down at me, making me do the same. Ashton's smile is always so contagious.

"We don't have the stuff here," he said to me.

"It's not like it's our first time that we don't have the stuff," I responded and he chuckled. I ran my hand on his bare back and I continued, "Besides, we didn't have to go through prepping anymore, I already did that in the shower."

"So you were busy while I was at the bar, huh?"

"I just want to be ready for you."

Ashton chuckled then kissed me again. This time, he began pushing my panties down. I quickly rid myself of that little piece of clothing and pushed my hips up to make my dick meet Ashton's.

When Ashton pulled away again from the kiss, he made me turn around and have my ass pushed up to him. He massaged my cheeks and pushed them apart from each other before blowing cool air onto my hole.

I let out a gasp of surprise from the cold feeling and then a moan came after as I felt the wet stripe from Ashton's tongue.

"Always so delicious, Princess," Ashton commented then I heard him spit into his hand and the soft slicky sound of him lubing his cock with his saliva.

Just a moment later and I already felt his tip on my hole and without any warning, he pushed in. I arched my back and threw my head back as I let out a loud groan of both pleasure and pain. Ashton pushed deeper until his whole huge cock is inside me.

"Fuck," he muttered and I moaned in response.

He pulled out from me and then pushed back all in, making me let out another groan. He repeated his actions a few times and I couldn't keep myself to stay silent as the pleasure is taking over my whole body.

Ashton pulled out then made me lay on my back again to face him. "I want to see your pretty face as I fuck you so I can remember it while I'm at my mother's house."

I laughed and said, "Are you gonna jerk off at your mum's house?"

Ashton shrugged, "Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows?"

"You are so dirty," I told him, chuckling.

He laughed, "The important thing is I can see your face while I fuck you hard the night before I leave to visit my mother, and I'll be thinking of that while I jerk off whether I'm in the plane or at my mother's house."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Fuck me hard now," I whispered then bit my lower lip and Ashton smirked and positioned himself in between my legs. He coated his length with his saliva again and then directed his tip into my hole, pushing it back in, all in one go.

"Holy fuck!" I expressed as this time, Ashton directly hit my prostate. "Do it again."

"Oh, so impatient," Ashton said but then he pulled out and pushed back in right away, hitting that same spot again. Another deep moan escaped from my lips and arched my back as I closed my eyes in pure pleasure.

Ashton's pace went faster as he goes deeper and harder, making everything ten times more pleasurable. He hits my special bundle of nerves every time he pushes in and all I can feel is the intense feeling of pleasure. Moans, groans, and whines have escaped from both Ashton and I. I gripped the skin on his back as I couldn't understand what to do with the pleasure I am feeling, and I'm sure marks from my fingernails will be visible on his back tomorrow.

"Ash, I'm so close," I panted out as I looked up at Ashton. He nodded his head 'yes' as he kept his eyes focused on mine, pants slipping out of his lips. I felt his fingers wrap around my untouched cock and he began stroking it along the rhythm and pace of his hips. I couldn't do anything but moan deep and loud to express how good I feel from all the pleasure Ashton is giving me.

Just moments later, I couldn't hold it anymore and I released into his hand and on my chest and stomach. Ashton continued to thrust into me, riding my high and soon after, he pulled out from me and released on to my chest with a deep moan.

We both panted out, catching our breaths, then he leaned down and caught my lips in a lazy and sloppy yet sweet kiss.

"That was amazing. You are always amazing," he whispered against my lips.

"You're the only one who knows too well how to fuck me right," I told him and licked his lower lip.

He chuckled then kissed me again before getting up and cleaning me from both our release with his shirt.

I watched him as he picked up my lace panties and then he helped me get into them again. "You always look good in them," he commented.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

Ashton laughed then dressed in his underwear and shorts again before turning back to me, saying, "Sleep with me in my room tonight?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Ok."

He picked up my oversized t-shirt and put it back on me, then he picked me up from the couch and carried me upstairs to his room. I was laughing all the way up as I feel like a child being carried by his Dad. He laid me down on the bed then pressed a kiss on my lips before he laid down beside me.

We covered ourselves with the blanket and he turned lamp from the nightstand off. Ashton turned to me then he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. The warm, comfortable feeling making me smile.

"Do you think I could go with you and visit your family the next time you go there?" I softly asked Ashton.

"Of course, Luke. They'd actually be thrilled about that," Ashton responded, making me look up at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I definitely do."

I smiled at Ashton, "I really miss them."

"They miss you too, Luke," Ashton said with a smile then kissed the tip of my nose. Tingly feelings exploded inside me with that little gesture.

I leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips then wrapped my arm around him and buried my face into his chest as I said, "Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight, baby."

**\---**

Ashton entered the kitchen already dressed and his backpack in his hand. I was closing the dishwasher and Ashton placed his bag on the counter before sitting down on the barstool. I went over to him and he turned around, his back against the counter. I stood in between his legs and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he had his hands on my sides. He looked up at me and smiled. I returned the gesture and leaned in to kiss him which he gladly accepted and responded to.

"You got everything you need?" I softly asked him.

Ashton smiled up at me and said, "Yes, I do."

"Good."

"I'm just gonna be there for two days, Luke."

"I know, but you always tend to forget to bring the essentials."

Ashton laughed, "Well, you're here now to remind me."

"So what am I now? You're very own...I don't know...Google Assistant? But a man version?"

Ashton laughed again then kissed me deeply which I more than gladly responded to.

"I'll drive you to the airport," I told Ashton as we both pulled away from our kiss.

"You don't have to. There's always a Taxi or Uber."

"But I want to. So come on, I'll drive you," I didn't wait for any response from him and took hold of his hand and grabbed his bag then led him out of the house to the car that is waiting on the driveway.

I let Ashton get in the passenger seat then placed his bag in the backseat before I went over to the driver's side and got in. I smiled at Ashton which he returned then started the car and drove him to the airport.

The drive almost took an hour because of traffic but it wasn't a problem. Ashton and I left the house earlier than intended.

"Will you be ok at home?" Ashton asked, looking at me.

"Ash, I'm not a child anymore, ok?" I told him with a chuckle which made him smile.

"Well, I just didn't want you to be alone the whole weekend."

"I got my niece to come over, remember?"

"Ah, yes! Well, you two have fun and say 'hi' to Sarah for me, ok?"

"I will. You go and have a safe flight and tell your family I also said 'hi' and I miss them."

"Ok, Luke. Bye. Drive home safely," Ashton said and I smiled at him. He then reached for his bag from the back seat and before he got off the car, he kissed me on the lips.

I watched him as he got inside the airport and then I took off and drove back home. The drive back didn't take long and when I got home and entered the house, I wasn't feeling the same. I felt alone and I gotta admit, I started to miss Ashton.

I'm not even sure if it's right for me to feel like this, but I don't wanna lie. At least not to myself. I am getting used to the feeling of having Ashton around. It's like everything that we had before is coming back, except our feelings for each other. I don't think we are getting those back. What we are now is merely what we agreed on. But the bond we have for being best friends are is still as strong as before.

Living with Ashton again and having his company always is making me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time. I'm not sure what it is exactly but I know it is what I need. I know now that I made the right decision of living with him. And yes, our arrangement is making everything even better.

I looked around the house and this is the first time that I truly felt how big it is, and without Ashton here, it also feels empty. Fuck, I miss him, but I guess that's alright, isn't it? I mean he is my best friend, and we miss our best friend when they are away.

I shook away my sadness and went to my room. I changed my clothes into something I can sleep in then decided to watch some movies or maybe catch up on some TV shows. Ashton and I started watching 'How To Get Away With Murder' and I don't think he'll get mad if I watch a few episodes ahead without him.

Two episodes of the TV Show later and I received a notification from Instagram. I looked at my phone and saw it was a DM from Ashton, saying:

**ashtonirwin: You watched without me? :(**

****

I chuckled, seeing that he replied to my insta story of me watching the show.

****

**lukehemmings: Ooops!**

****

**ashtonirwin: We're supposed to watch it together. :(**

****

**lukehemmings: I only watched two episodes, Ash.**

****

**ashtonirwin: Two episodes??? Oh, Hemmings, you are gonna watch those episodes again with me when I come home.**

****

**lukehemmings: :P**

****

**lukehemmings: Ok. Ok. I promise.**

****

**ashtonirwin: Good. So, what are you doing now?**

****

**lukehemmings: Nothing, really. Just lying in bed.**

****

I was expecting a reply from Ashton as I saw him read my message. But to my surprise, my phone started ringing and Ashton's name is presented on the screen. I furrowed my eyebrows but went to answer his call.

****

"Ash?" I said into the receiver.

****

"Hey..."

****

"Why did you call?"

****

"Well, I just wanna check up on you."

****

I chuckled, "We were just talking on Insta."

****

"I know, I know, but I was worried. You're alone in the house."

****

"Ash...I'm a grown man. You don't need to worry about me. I pretty am capable of taking care of myself."

****

"Yeah, I know. But well, I miss you already, so..."

****

What he said made me feel tingly inside, though, he didn't need to know that. I was just happy that he misses me too. But I didn't make it obvious and just laughed and said, "That's too lame, Irwin."

****

Ashton chuckled at the other end, then said, "It's true, though."

****

I smiled to myself and then said, "Not gonna lie, but yeah, I feel the same. I was already getting used to having you around with me every day. Though, not usually at this time at night."

****

"Me too, Luke. I'm already getting used to you living with me that I look forward to going home every day. It just feels nice that the house doesn't feel empty anymore."

****

I smiled to myself again after hearing what Ashton said. I don't know, but it just made me feel warm inside.

****

"Well, the house kinda feels empty now that you're not here," I softly told him, being honest about it.

****

"Well, I'll be back by Monday morning, and baby, just let Sarah stay with you the whole weekend so you won't be alone in the house."

****

"Yeah...I'll ask Ben to let her stay with me this weekend. Thanks, Ash."

****

"No worries, Luke. I just really don't want you to feel alone there."

****

"You're being too nice to me."

****

"I'm always nice."

****

I laughed at what he said, "Go on, boost your own ego."

****

Ashton laughed, "But seriously, though. You're family, Luke. I care about you. I always have."

****

"Me too, Ash."

****

There was a brief silence after that and then I asked, "How's your family, by the way?"

****

"Oh, they're great. Mum prepared a nice dinner and right now, we'll be having some wine at the back while catching up on things and stuff."

****

"Oh, that's nice."

****

"Yeah...and well, I told Mum you're back."

****

"What did she say? Is she mad at me?"

****

Ashton chuckled, "Luke you're always thinking of the worst. Of course, she's not mad. She almost even squealed in excitement when I told her you're back in Australia."

****

"I can't help but worry, you know. After everything I did. But it's a total relief that she's not mad. Anyway, did you tell her that we're living together?"

****

"Uh...I still haven't told Mum that."

****

"Told me what?" I heard Ashton's mother ask. "Who are you talking to?"

****

"I'm talking to Luke, Mum," Ashton answered his mother.

****

I then heard a squeal and then his mother saying, "Give me the phone and let me talk to him."

****

Just a second later and Anne-Marie is already on the other end of the line. "Luke, darling! How are you?"

****

"Hey, Anne-Marie. I'm doing good, thank you. How about you? How are you and the kids?"

****

"Oh, we're fine. Moved here in Brisbane, though, a few years ago," Anne-Marie answered.

****

"Yeah, Ashton mentioned that to me. I hope we can see each other soon because I miss you."

****

"Aww, me too, sweetheart. I'd come visit sometime. The kids miss you too, especially Lauren."

****

"If it's ok with you, maybe I can also visit you there sometimes."

****

"Oh, honey, that is really great! We'd love that. You should come with Ashton the next time he visits."

****

"Yeah, we've kinda talked about that before, but I needed your permission."

****

Anne-Marie chuckled on the other end. "You don't need to ask permission from me to come visit. You are always welcome here, darling."

****

"Well, I was afraid that you are mad at me," I told Anne-Marie.

****

"What!?" Anne-Marie asked, her tone is obviously surprised. "Oh, why would you think that, Luke? I won't ever get mad at you."

****

"Let's just not talk about that, ok?" I heard Ashton say. "No one's mad and everything's good, so..."

****

"All right," Anne-Marie said with a sigh. "Just tell me when you can come and visit so I can cook your favourite meal."

****

I smiled, even though I know she can't see it, then I said, "Ok, Anne-Marie. Thank you so much. That would be really great."

****

"Of course, darling. You're already a son to me. So I'll give the phone back to Ashton now, ok?"

****

I wasn't able to respond as Anne-Marie already handed the phone back to Ashton.

****

"So...are you feeling better now that you're sure Mum is not mad at you?" Ashton asked teasingly, making me roll my eyes, though he can't see it.

****

"Yeah, yeah, I do, happy now?"

****

Ashton laughed, "You really shouldn't be thinking too bad about yourself, Luke."

****

"Let's just not talk about this, Ashton..."

****

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you doing that."

****

"I'm sorry too," I told Ashton quietly.

****

Ashton chuckled, making me a bit confused. But then he said, "Why did our conversation become sad?"

****

I smiled, "Well, I don't know, Irwin. Why don't you ask yourself?"

****

"I hate you."

****

"No, you don't."

****

He laughed, "True." There was a moment of silence then Ashton continued, "So, what time are you gonna pick up Sarah tomorrow?"

****

"Maybe around nine in the morning."

****

"Well, I should let you get some rest. It's late here so it's pretty late there too."

****

"I'm already in bed."

****

Ashton chuckled, "Then you should sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

****

"Don't hang up yet."

****

"Why?"

****

"Please wait until I fall asleep."

****

"Just like the old times, huh?"

****

"Yeah..." I quietly said, remembering how Ashton sings to me to sleep on the phone whenever we're away from each other. "Sing to me," I said to him.

****

"What do you want me to sing to you?" he quietly asked.

****

"Anything. I just want to hear you sing. I missed that."

****

There was a brief silence, then Ashton said, "Ok, baby..."

****

He breathed out then began humming an unfamiliar song. I really have no idea what it was but I didn't mind because all I care about right now is Ashton humming to me. Although the song kinda sounded sad, with Ashton's humming voice, it sounds really nice, and then I found myself drifting off to sleep...

****

**\---**

****

A noise from downstairs woke me up from my sleep. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was already 7 AM. I have overslept as I intended to wake up at six.

****

Another noise was heard and so I immediately got out of the bed. I am literally alone in the house right now, so there's no way that someone is downstairs unless a burglar has broke in. But...at seven in the morning? What kind of burglar is that?

****

I grabbed the baseball bat I placed by the door and slowly got out of my room. I made my way downstairs as silently as I could and followed the noise which is coming from the kitchen. I gripped the bat tightly and took a deep breath before I entered the kitchen and ready to hit the burglar with the bat only to be stopped by the frightened face and the scream of Calum Hood.

****

"Calum?!" I asked him as we both recovered from the surprised and fright we gave each other.

****

"Lucas! You're gonna fucking kill me!" he shouted.

****

I put down the bat and looked at him, confused, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

****

"I could fucking ask you the same!"

****

"Well, I fucking live here!"

****

"Wait, what?!"

****

I realized what I said and remembered that Calum didn't know that I am living with Ashton now.

****

I walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the bat on it. I looked at Calum who is just staring at me with confused eyes. I sighed then said, "I live here."

****

"You live here? But...it's Ashton's house. I didn't know he sold it," Calum said, totally confused.

****

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and said, "I live with Ashton, idiot."

****

Calum's eyes widened in total surprise but then he smirked and said, "So you two really are back together!"

****

"No, we're not."

****

"Oh, come on, Lucas. You're literally living together. Why still deny it?"

****

"I'm not denying anything. Ashton and I are not back together. I just live here in his house. I was looking for a place to stay and he offered me to live here."

****

Calum looked at me skeptically, "You swear?"

****

I rolled my eyes at him again then said, instead, "Why are you here anyway? This early?"

****

"Well, I never thought someone is here and it's kind of a usual thing I do that I look after the house when Ashton's away."

****

I nodded then made my way around the kitchen and said, "You had breakfast yet?"

****

"Actually, no. Will you make me one?"

****

"You're lucky I'm kinda hungry now. Sit your ass down."

****

Calum beamed then settled on one of the barstools. I pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge and started making breakfast for the two of us.

****

"So, how long have you two been living together?" Calum asked.

****

"Two weeks, I guess."

****

"Two weeks?! And none of you cared to tell me and Mike?"

****

"We never really told anyone," I said to Calum.

****

"No one really knew?"

****

"Well, my mother knew because I was living with her before I moved into Ashton's house. Ashton was with me when I told her, I'm moving out of her house."

****

"You're mother is the only one who knew?"

****

"Jack found out. We ran into him at the supermarket."

****

"Luke, were you and Ashton even ever planning on telling us?"

****

"Of course, Cal. We just got really busy with many stuff."

****

"Well, I see Ashton almost every day and he hasn't mentioned a thing to me."

****

"It must have slipped his mind. He was too caught up with many stuff lately."

****

"Uh...yeah. There were much stuff he had to take care of in the bar then there is this art stuff he had to finish."

****

"Art stuff? What art stuff?" I asked Calum, looking at him and stopping what I was doing.

****

"He hasn't mentioned it to you? Well, he paints, remember? And he's kind of trying to finish his works, I guess. He's been working on his painting for years now. He was always planning on doing an...exhibit? I'm not really sure how that works, but yeah, you know what I mean."

****

"Well, he hasn't mentioned any of that," I said as I went back to placing breakfast on a plate for Calum and giving it to him.

****

Calum gave me a smile as he took the plate then he said, "Well, you know how Ashton is. He tends to get too caught up with the stuff he's doing."

****

"Well, he's the type of person who really focuses on what he's doing and he always gets everything done. And whatever it is that he's doing with his art, he'll get it done. It may take that long for him to finish but you know how perfectionist he is on his art."

****

"That is very true."

****

I smiled then walked around the counter to sit next to Calum.

****

"So, can I tell Mike about this?" Calum asked me.

****

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "About what?"

****

"About you and Ashton living together."

****

"Well, yeah, you can. It's not like we never want anyone to know about it. We were gonna tell you anyway. I just didn't really had time to come by at the bar and so we can all hang out."

****

"You can come by tonight if you're not busy."

****

"I'd love to but I can't. Sarah will be staying over with me the whole weekend.

****

"Oh, that's fine, I understand."

****

"But maybe next week, I'll come by. We could all hang out. You know, drink and karaoke and stuff."

****

"That would be really great," Calum said with a smile.

****

We both continued to eat breakfast and it was actually really nice. Haven't really been able to spend time with Calum or Michael since I got back, except that one time at the bar.

****

"You know," Calum said, making me look at him. "It's much better that you're living here now with Ashton."

****

"Why's that?"

****

"I get to eat good breakfast if I come by in the morning. When it was just him before, you can't find any food in this house."

****

I laughed at what Calum said because it was true. There was nothing in Ashton's fridge when I first came to this house. "Well, you know how lazy he is to cook. He just depends on food delivery or going out to eat when no one is there to cook for him."

****

"Well, you're here now and it's on the advantage of everyone who comes here."

****

I playfully rolled my eyes in response and just took another bite of the food.

****

"So, this whole living situation you have now is just...you know, you, being friends? Nothing more?"

****

"Yeah. To be honest, everything that's happened between me and Ash since I came back is still really surprising for me. I never really thought that we'd be ok, you know? Like I never thought that he'd still want to talk to me or even see me, and now, look at us, living together in a house together and being the best friends that we've always been."

****

"Well, you know Ashton, Luke. He's never the kind to stay mad at someone, especially _you_."

****

I chuckled dryly, "You know, I'd actually believe that I was the only person he'd ever stay mad at."

****

"You're saying that as if you don't know Ashton. Lucas, of all the people on this planet, you are the only person Ashton could never be mad at. Yes, what happened between you two was ugly. He was a mess, I gotta say that, but he was never mad at you. He was hurt but never mad. He blamed himself for everything. You mean so much to him. You're not just his ex-boyfriend, you are his best friend too. You are a family to him. You had a lot of history together and I am not just talking about you being boyfriends for years. It is way more than that. You are a very important person in Ashton's life. I know you know that deep within, you just make yourself deny that because you always make yourself believe that you are a horrible person because of what happened."

****

I stared at Calum for a moment, taking in what he said. He's right. Ashton and I had a lot of history together. We went through tons of shit together since we were kids. It was always him and I even way before we got together.

****

But unfortunately, I can't just make myself believe that Ashton still sees me as to how he sees me before. Yes, he may not be the kind of person who doesn't stay mad at anyone and doesn't hold any grudges, but I did hurt him big time. I broke his heart and I know for sure that it did change how things were. I know we're still best friends but I am not that important in his life anymore like before as how Calum makes it seem so. Ashton may still treat me nicely as if nothing happened, but I can't push away the feeling that deep, deep down, he may have even just a little hate for me.

****

But I'll do my best to make up for all that I did. It may not be through being Ashton's significant other, because we've both moved on from that, but at least being a good friend to him. Although I don't know where our arrangement may lead us, but no matter what happens, I won't hurt him in any way again. This time, I will be here for him as his best friend and will always stay by his side no matter what. And that is a promise.

****

**\---**

****

**Author's Note:**

> so there ya go...I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
